La misión más difícil
by Ciielo Riin
Summary: Siendo dos ninjas reconocidos y pertenecientes de las familias más honorables y respetables de Konoha, están acostumbrados a lidiar con muchas cosas... y presentar a su novia/o a su familia... no es nada comparado con las misiones de rango A, ¿verdad?
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1**

**Nota: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen**

* * *

**Hola a todos!**

**como les va? **

**Eh vuelto! (si es que a alguien le importa T^T ) xD**

**en fin... un día estaba suspirando en cama mirando el techo... y de repente...**

**se me vino a la mente esta historia xD**

**Espero que les guste :) y le den una oportunidad esta pareja tan irreal como extraña**

**pero que me encanta ;)**

* * *

**La misión más difícil**

**Capítulo 1**

Los pájaros cantaban armoniosamente en las ramas de un árbol cerca de una ventana, haciendo que los dos amantes despertaran perezosamente. Anoche habían llegado muy tarde, su vuelta a su aldea, su hogar… ese día se presentarían nuevamente con todos sus conocidos y amigos.

-Ya es de día…- estirándose, aun en la cama, veía a la muchacha que aún lo sostenía de su torso.- Hey, despierta perezosa…- con una pequeña sonrisa, se puso a jugar con la nariz de la chica, haciendo que abriera los ojos molesta.- ¿Ya te vas a despertar?- preguntó acariciando su rostro.

-Estoy despierta, ¿no?- con una pequeña risa, miró hacia arriba para verlo y luego subir hasta él y darle un beso.- Buenos días…

-Muy buenos días…- devolviéndole un beso, se sentó en la cama suspirando.- Debemos ir con la Hokage…- dijo más como una queja.

-Te dije que debíamos apresurar el paso…- burlonamente le replicaba mientras que se levantaba al baño llevándose con ella una sábana rodeándola.- ¿Nadie sabe que volvimos?- preguntó desde el baño, mientras que el chico se ponía a buscar ropa en el equipaje.

-No, nadie lo sabe. Como no se lo he dicho a Sasuke… y le caímos por sorpresa ayer a Tsunade-sama, lo dudo mucho.

-¿No se lo dijiste a Sasuke? Pensé que lo habías hecho…

-No quería arruinar la sorpresa.- saliendo del baño, ya vestida, se peinaba su larga cabellera negra-azulina.- Mira… Sasuke es amigo de Naruto… Sasuke es reservado… pero, ¿Naruto?...

-Ya, ya…- interrumpió con gracia.- si se lo decías a tu hermano… lo más probable es que se lo contara a Naruto-kun… y por lo consiguiente…

-Toda la aldea se enteraría.- completó a la vez que se terminaba de vestir.- Tengo una idea, después de que hayamos hablado con Tsunade-sama de la misión… vayamos a tu hogar a hablar con tu padre…

-Itachi… no creo que sea buena idea, puede que mi padre te ataque a matar…- decía dubitativa a la vez que Itachi se acercaba a ella.

-Sé protegerme.- burlonamente, la abrazó por detrás desde su cintura.- Además no creo que le desagrade tanto la noticia… soy un Uchiha…

Cerrando sus ojos meditando lo que había escuchado, se apartó del abrazo de Itachi con un suspiro.- Mejor ve tú a dar el informe de la misión a Hokage-sama… yo iré a hablar con mi padre…

-Pero…

-Hay otras cosas que debo hablar con él.- interrumpió.- Fueron cuatro años… hay otros asuntos que debo poner en orden… y creo que tú tienes que hacer lo mismo con tu clan.- no lo quería admitir pero era así, tantos años fuera de Konoha algo habría que hacer. Mientras la veía terminar de peinarse… él solo se arreglaba algo su cabello con sus dedos, bostezó y se acercó a ella.

-Tienes razón… aprovecharé para informarles a mis padres… que ya tienen nuera…- dijo esto último en un susurro en su oído, provocando que brincara de la impresión.

-¿N-No lo harías v-verdad?- sonrojándose de a poco le miraba apenada.

-¿Y por qué no? es lo que eres… espero que digas a tu padre que ya tiene yerno…- ensanchando su sonrisa, pretendía acercarse para robarle un beso pero, ella corriéndose para un lado, lo impidió.

-E-Es difícil…

-¿Difícil? ¿Por qué habría de serlo? Estamos juntos de hace tres años… además, si no fuéramos pareja... no estaría muy bien visto que pasáramos los dos en una habitación… y que…

-¡Itachi!- interrumpió con el rostro ya completamente rojo, pasen o no los años, siempre lograba que se avergonzara a tal punto de parecer un tomate.- Sabes que… que me apena hablar de esto… y más con el carácter que tiene mi padre… yo…

-Harás tu mejor esfuerzo, lo sé.- frente con frente, Itachi le regalaba una sonrisa para que se tranquilizara.- Un Hyuga no es fácil de tratar… y mucho menos si hablamos de Hiashi…

-Apenas termine de hablar con mi padre iré al puesto de ramen de Ichiraku… nos encontramos allí, ¿está bien?

Asintiendo ante la pregunta de la chica, la abrazó.- se hace tarde… mejor voy saliendo para la torre… nos vemos más tarde, Hina-chan.- y con un beso se despidió para salir apresurado.

En la torre Hokage, estaba Tsunade masajeándose la sien para obtener un poco más de paciencia ante lo que escuchaba de Naruto y de su equipo, Sakura, Sasuke y Yamato, ¿cómo era posible?

Suspiró rendida para dirigir su vista al encargado de esa misión, Yamato.- ¿Y tú dónde estabas? ¿Cómo permitiste que Naruto fuera así de imprudente?

-Le cayó mal la comida…- intervino Sakura.- Le dije que esa posada tenía algo raro…

-¿Algo raro?

-Era una trampa del enemigo.- dijo esta vez Sasuke.

-Cuando nos hospedamos… esa noche llegó la cena… y…

-Resultó tener una sustancia extraña que hacía que, la persona que los ingiriera, tuviese un cansancio extremo.- informó Yamato.- Sakura-san pudo neutralizar en minutos después de que hiciera efecto.

-Pero eso no evitó que el dobe fuera de "héroe"- ironizó Sasuke sin mirar a su amigo.

-Les encargo que trasladen un pergamino… ¡y lo pierden! ¿Cómo es esto posible?- Tsunade se echaba en su asiento mirando el techo de su oficina.

-Tsunade-Obachan… ¿Qué nos hará?- preguntó Naruto temeroso viendo cómo Tsunade nuevamente posaba sus brazos en su escritorio.

-Yamato ayudarás a Kakashi con las tareas pendientes que tiene con los Anbu.- comenzó la casería.- Sakura, tú estarás en la sala de emergencias tanto de niños como de adultos por dos semanas...- mirando a Sakura desanimada por ver todos sus planes de fin de semana se destruían.- Tú Uchiha…- se puso a pensar, ¿qué era lo que más odiaba ese chico? Suspiró.- Tendré que pensarlo. Naruto, tú ayudaras por todo un mes a Iruka en la academia ninja…

-¡Qué! P-Pero… ¡debo entrenar! Tsunade-Obachan…- comenzaba a dramatizar Naruto pero fue silenciado por un golpe de Sakura.

-Si haces enojar más a lady Tsunade… y empeora nuestros castigos por tú culpa… no entrenar o no comer ramen será los menores de tus problemas, ¿entendiste, Naruto?- en susurros, tras acercarse a su amigo, le amenazaba lo más claramente para que se callara y no empeorara las cosas.

-Entonces…- luego de un silencio en donde Sakura se incorporó y a Naruto se le pasara un poco el susto, volvió a hablarle a Tsunade.- Sasuke-teme, ¿qué deberá hacer?

-No lo sé.- bufó la Quinta mientras veía a Sasuke tan indiferente con solía ser.- Tengo una idea…

-¿Sí? ¿Y qué es? ¿Cuidará niños, paseará perros…?- preguntaba emocionado Naruto sin percatarse que Sasuke ya lo miraba con enojo. Había sido demasiado en la misión tener que ir tras él por dos razones…

Uno: porque, tras que Yamato cayera casi inconsciente por la comida, dos ninja salieron de su escondite para apoderarse de aquel pergamino y como Naruto, haciendo leal a su imprudencia, salió sin miramientos tras ellos.

Y dos: aunque le pesase, sino iba podría ser que Naruto estuviese en peligro, el muy tonto, no se dio cuenta que los ninjas llevaban consigo unas katanas y él por su imprudencia no llevaba ni un kunai.

-Tu hermano, Itachi…- comenzó Tsunade, ignorando a Naruto y obteniendo toda la atención del azabache.- Llegó a la aldea anoche, ¿sabías?

-¿Qué?- no ocultaba su asombro. Su hermano mayor… luego de cuatro años, regresaba a Konoha.

Tsunade iba a hablar pero Shizune presentándose en su oficina lo impidió.- Tsunade-sama… Uchiha Itachi está aquí… viene a darle el informe de la misión…

-Hazlo pasar, Shizune.- ordenó.- Yamato, Sakura, Naruto… se pueden retirar para comenzar sus nuevas obligaciones.

-Itachi-san puedes pasar…- decía Shizune señalándole la puerta de la oficina, la cual se abría dejando salir a un Yamato desanimado, una Sakura furiosa y que por poco y destruía con la mirada a un Naruto que reía nerviosamente.- ¿Qué habrá hecho ahora Naruto?- Itachi rió por la pregunta, al parecer ese chico no había cambiado.

Pasando por la puerta, notó a una segunda persona en la oficina… fue cuestión de segundos ver que era su hermanito.- ¡Sasuke!- exclamó ganando su mirada.- Vaya si que has crecido… y yo que creí que te quedarías con esa cara de baka…- se burlaba Itachi.

-Tú te ves más viejo…

-¡Bueno ya! Luego se ponen a pelear como hermanos.- intervino Tsunade.- Dime Itachi, ¿cómo fue la misión? La aldea oculta tras las nubes, ¿firmarán el tratado de paz?

-Así lo harán, Tsunade-sama… luego de tanto trabajo es lo menos que pueden hacer…

-¿Ellos eran lo que estaban en guerra con los de la aldea de la arena?- indagó Sasuke para entender mejor lo que comenzaban a hablar.

-Así es.- respondió Itachi.- Pero esa guerra la comenzaron ellos, los de la arena solo se defendieron. Tras meses de guerra, la aldea Kumogakure había perdido más del 50% de sus ninja, así como sus viviendas… no tuvieron más opción que darse por vencidos.

-Pero… Konoha es aliada de Suna, ¿Por qué ayudar a Kumogakure?

-Es mejor profesar la paz.- dijo Tsunade a la vez que se comenzaba a revisar unos papeles.- Suna no quería resentimientos ni mucho menos peleas, así que nos mando un pedido especial de que pudiésemos mandar algunos ninja para ayudar en aquella aldea… y por supuesto, también para persuadir de firmar un tratado de paz.

-El tratado se firmará dentro de un mes, Kumogakure está haciendo los preparativos para una bienvenida para Suna.- siguió Itachi.- Pero… para evitar inconvenientes le quisiera pedir que mandara otros escoltas, aparte de los que van con el Kazekage.

-¿No confías en ellos? Van a firmar el tratado de paz… aparte tengo entendido que el que levantó aquella rebelión sin sentido, murió en batalla, ¿cuál es el problema?- preguntó Tsunade intrigada.

-Creo que… no está de más prevenir.- se limitó a responder.

-Está bien, serán unos Anbu… para que no sospechen y para evitar posibles enfados. En cuanto a ti Sasuke…- volvió a suspirar, ¿qué podía darle de castigo? Con aquella plática, se le había olvidado por completo lo que tenía planeado de un principio, ¡Vaya memoria! Las únicas emociones que pudo ver en él fueron enojos, provocados por Naruto y asombro, al saber que su hermano mayor había regresado.

-Admítalo… no encuentra nada para castigarme.- dijo Sasuke con su sonrisa arrogante.- Mejor déjelo así…

-No- Tsunade no iba a permitir que él se saliera con la suya. Miró de soslayo a Itachi para luego cerrar sus ojos… y … de repente, le vino otra idea… seguro presentaría gran problema para Sasuke, no pudo evitar sonreír.- Itachi... luego de cuatro años seguro tendrás miles de cosas que ordenar y actualizar, ¿no?

-Mierda…- dijo Sasuke mentalmente, ya veía venir lo que haría Tsunade.

-Pues… seguro que sí…

-Bien entonces…- mirando a Sasuke que ya tenía su seño fruncido, siguió.- Sasuke te ordeno que ayudes a Itachi en todos sus asuntos hasta que no quede ninguno…

-N-No es necesaria la ayuda… Tsunade-sama…- decía nervioso al ver esa pelea de miradas que tenían la Hokage y su hermano.

-Calla. Sasuke… ayudarás a tu hermano hasta que todos sus asuntos estén en orden… o hasta el plazo de dos meses…

-¡Dos meses! ¡Pero, qué! al dobe le dio solo un mes de ayuda en la academia ninja…- se quejó Sasuke.

-Hmm…- meditaba Tsunade.- Entonces avísale a Naruto que serán dos meses…- Sasuke sonrió un poco satisfecho pero que se fue borrando al ver a la Hokage sonriendo y mirándolo directamente.- Mientras que tú, AYUDARAS A TU HERMANO EN LO QUE EL NECESITE POR "TRES MESES"

Sasuke iba a replicar nuevamente pero Itachi lo calló con su mano.- Eso es todo Tsunade-sama… nos retiramos…

-Itachi yo que tú aprovechaba para tener a Sasuke a mí mando de por vida.- decía burlonamente la Hokage viendo a Sasuke hablar pero que, por la mano de Itachi, no se entendía, solo eran sonidos sin sentidos.

* * *

**Y? que les pareció? sean sinceros :) porfi**

**xD dejen review, eh!**

**Gracias por leer ;) hasta la próxima :D**

**Nota: el dibujin de la historia... lo eh hecho yo... asi que disculpen si es que Itachi no me salio de lo más WOU! de como és en el anime xD **


	2. Capítulo 2

**Hola! como están?**

**aqui les dejo el segundo cap :D**

**Nota: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen**

**Y la matanza del clan Uchiha no sucedió**

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

Hinata caminaba dudosa y algo incómoda por las calles de Konoha acercándose cada vez más a la mansión Hyuga. Suspiró. Realmente le estaba costando la idea de estar nuevamente frente a su padre, que no vio desde que tenía 16 años… habían pasado cuatro años… cuatro años donde solo, de vez en cuando, se enviaba cartas con su hermanita menor Hanabi. No sería fácil, obviamente, más aun cuando había aceptado aquella misión en Kumogakure en contra de su padre, ya que al aceptar la misión estaba prácticamente renunciando al ser la futura líder del clan… contemplando que aquella misión era de tiempo indefinido, y ver que era ayudar en la construcción y persuasión sobre una aldea destruida por una rebeldía sin sentido, no le pareció nada bueno a Hiashi porque eso significa descuidar las cosas del clan... no podía esperar que Hinata terminase su misión y seguir con los asuntos dónde los dejó, era su título o aquella misión. Y fue gran sorpresa, o decepción como se lo hiso ver a Hinata, al escuchar que iría a esa misión a pesar de todas las advertencias.

-He llegado…- susurró frente a esa enorme puerta de madera. Levantando su mano casi temblando, trataba de formular algunas que otras frases para saludar a su padre, un "querido padre, lo eh extrañado" sería bueno…- no es muy afectivo, señal de debilidad.- pensaba Hinata.- Puede que sea un… "Padre, tanto tiempo." ¿Enserio, "tanto tiempo"? qué quiero decir con ello…- bufó con desgano, ¿qué era lo que le temía? Bueno… Hiashi era un poco complicado de tratar… pero, ¡Ah, a quién engañaba! Hiashi Hyuga era un hombre inmune a reacciones de sorpresa, afecto en público, tristeza, alegría… su sola mirada fría y penetrante era intimidante. Hinata negó con la cabeza, se estaba saliendo de curso. Respiró hondo… apretó su puño y trataba de formar un semblante firme y calmado.- Bien Hinata aquí vamos… tiene que ser ahora, si no lo hago ahora… solo significara retrasar algo que es inútil evadir…- se animaba mentalmente, para finalmente tocar fuertemente aquella puerta.

Dos jóvenes se encontraban entrenando en el patio de la mansión, estaban tan metidos en su lucha, que no escucharon los golpes que deban a la puerta.

-Hanabi-sama… se está desconcentrando, ¿qué sucede?- se escuchó un joven que pudo notar que, la antes nombrada, desviaba su mirada en dirección de la puerta principal inconscientemente.

-No es nada, Neji-onisan…- respondió la joven mientras le propinaba un golpe, que Neji tuvo que esquivar con un salto.- ¿Qué es esta sensación? Estoy… nerviosa y… ansiosa.- pensaba Hanabi mientras activaba su byakugan y recibía los golpes de su primo nuevamente.

-¿Es que no hay nadie en casa?- se cuestionaba con algo de impaciencia.- Debo hablar con padre… además si no lo hago ahora y voy a encontrarme con Itachi.- comenzó a sonrojarse.- él aprovecharía esto para arrastrarme hasta aquí y presentarse por sí mismo. ¡No, no podría con eso!- negando con la cabeza, suspiró aventurándose a abrir la puerta y entrar.

Con sigilo entraba cuidadosamente a su casa, en la que no estuvo de hace cuatro años… pero era como si el tiempo no hubiese transcurrido, se la veía igual… noto que había plantas nuevas, y también habían pintado pero el resto, no había cambios. Un sonido peculiar le llamó la atención, provenía de la parte de atrás de la mansión, donde se encontraba el patio para entrenar, al ver que no salía nadie, comenzó a caminar hacia el patio.

-¡Concéntrese! ¿Qué le sucede, Hanabi-sama?- escuchó de repente, antes de llegar al patio.

-Neji… esa voz es de Neji-nisan…- se decía mentalmente Hinata, que por la voz se quedó inmóvil.- Está entrenado con mi hermanita, ¿será bueno interrumpir?

-Lo siento, Neji-onisan…- se disculpó mientras se sentaba en el suelo desactivando su byakugan. Era la primera vez que se desconcentraba de tal manera en un entrenamiento, ¿sería que iba a pasar algo malo? ¿Para que estuviese así de nerviosa y ansiosa? Miró como su primo se acercaba.

-Hanabi-sama, ¿se encuentra bien?

-Sí… no es nada.- respondió con una sonrisa.

-¿Segura? Es la primera vez que le sucede esto en un entrenamiento.- comentó activando su byakugan para revisar si andaba algo mal.

-No estoy mintiendo…- dijo en forma de reclamo.- Solo que… ¿Qué sucede? ¿Neji-onisan?- la cara de Neji se había transformado de un semblante serio a uno, ¿sorprendido? Y viendo cómo éste desactivaba su línea sucesoria manteniendo su vista, Hanabi miró hacia atrás para ver qué era lo que le tenía tan sorprendido.

Sus ojos se ampliaron de sorpresa al igual que su boca, que de a poco embozaban una sonrisa. Levantándose del suelo corrió sin pensarlo a la figura que estaba allí, en la entrada del patio, ¡Era ella, no creía que estuviese allí!

-¡Hinata-neechan! ¡Regresaste! Nee-chan…- tirándose hacia los brazos de Hinata, decía ya casi al borde de las lágrimas. Hinata alegremente recibía y correspondía el abrazo de su hermanita que… ¡Por Dios, cómo pasa el tiempo! Era casi tan alta como ella… pero era obvio… Hanabi ya tendría 15 años. De soslayo veía como Neji se acercaba aún incrédulo de su presencia.- Nee-chan, ¿cuándo has regresado? ¿No te volverás a ir, verdad?- dejando respirar un poco a Hinata le interrogaba causándole ternura.

Negando con la cabeza y una sonrisa, sostenía a Hanabi desde los hombros.- No, Hanabi-chan ya no me iré… la misión que tenía ya ha terminado…- sin dejar que respondiese también cuándo había llegado, la volvió a abrazar más feliz por lo dijo.

-Qué feliz estoy… Hinata-neechan ya no se irá de nuevo. ¡Padre estará contento!- exclamó sorprendiendo a Hinata.

-Bienvenida, Hinata-sama…- habló Neji haciéndose notar.- Ha pasado tiempo…

-Sí, gracias Neji-nisan…- dijo asintiendo sin poder ir a saludarlo, ya que Hanabi no la liberaba aún.

En la mansión Uchiha se encontraba Sasuke sentado en la entrada con un disgusto que pareciese que no se le iría fácilmente.

-Obedecer a Itachi por tres meses…- meditaba con desgano dejando escapar un suspiro.- ¿Cuánto más durará esa felicidad?- se cuestionaba con algo de molestia. Él e Itachi habían llegado hace más de media hora, y desde ese entonces Mikoto no paraba de gritar emocionada y Fugaku reír orgulloso, por la llegada de su primogénito.- Joder, ni que hubiera vuelto de la muerte.

-¡Sasuke, ven adentro a recibir como se debe a tu hermano!- ordenó Mikoto no dejando otra opción a Sasuke.- ¿Por qué tengo que llamarte para que vengas a ver a tu hermano?

-Ya, ya… madre no es para tanto.- defendía Itachi con una risa nerviosa.

-Sasuke deberías trabajar más en tus modales. No ves a Itachi de hace cuatro años… ¿Y no lo saludas como es correcto?- seguía Fugaku aumentando el malhumor de Sasuke.

-Bueno ya…- intervino Itachi.- Sasuke y yo ya hablamos de camino aquí, él esta así porque le fue mal en una misión por su compañero de equipo.

-Hmm… seguro fue ese Naruto Uzumaki.- meditaba Fugaku tras un silencio.- Bueno. Hijo.- mirando directamente a Itachi.- ¿Qué es lo que querías decirnos?

Itachi trago algo nervioso era la hora… de decirles a sus padres que ya tenía novia… una novia que pronto sería su prometida y luego esposa. No iba a permitirse ser tan tonto para dejar pasar a una mujer como lo era Hinata.

-Y bien hijo, ¿qué es?- preguntó esta vez Mikoto mientras que Sasuke le veía curioso, nunca había visto a Itachi nervioso, ¿sería algo tan malo como para que esté así?

**POV ITACHI**

Bien… ya no hay vuelta atrás… ellos esperan que les diga la noticia, la gran noticia… pero, ¿cómo? ¿Hinata ya estará hablando con su padre? sería bueno que se los dijera con ella presente… ¡NO! Hinata sería capaz de ocultarse de por vida hasta que cambiase de parecer. Suspiré. Si yo estoy un tanto nervioso por decirles a mis padres tal noticia, ¿qué será para Hinata teniendo a un padre como Hiashi Hyuga?

-¿Qué hiciste?- preguntó de repente mi Ototo.- Estás nervioso…- con su sonrisa arrogante me examinaba con su miraba, bien… ahora Sasuke se interesaba por lo que iba a decir.

-Es que…- comencé y suspiré.

Espera. Supuestamente… ¿Qué es lo que diría? A Hinata no le he propuesto casamiento… y decir "Padre, madre… Sasuke, en el tiempo que eh estado fuera de la aldea… eh conocido a una mujer, una mujer que es mi novia" sonaba bien pero antes los ojos de mi padre, sin previa propuesta de matrimonio, no servía. Negué con la cabeza.

-No pensé que la timidez de Hinata fuese contagiosa.- pensé con desgano.

-Padre…-

-Prepárate.- intervino Sasuke con una sonrisa.

-¡Sasuke! Deja hablar a tu hermano tranquilo sino créeme que harás el aseo de la casa completa por dos semanas seguidas…-

Mi madre siempre tan… considerada. Respirando hondo- Quiero armar una cena para mañana a la noche…- bien, hasta Sasuke se interesó en aquella petición, es bueno… por ahora.

-¿Una cena? ¿Por tu regreso? Es algo ego centrista…- comenzó con sus ironías mi Ototo pero por la vista de mi madre, no creo que dure tanto. No pude evitar sonreír, cómo había extrañado mi familia.

-No Ototo… no es por mi regreso…- dije de forma divertida mientras que mi padre aumentaba su atención en mí.- Quiero… que conozcan a "mi novia"

El silencio reinó, ¿debería interpretarlo como bueno, o malo? La sola cara anonadada de mi Ototo debía ser clara pista. Pero… no lo sé.

**FIN POV ITACHI**

-¡QUÉ!-

Tanto en la mansión Uchiha como en la mansión Hyuga se escuchó aquella pregunta... o mejor dicho, expresión.

**Uchiha…**

-N-Novia… ¡Hay qué hacer mejor una cena aquí en casa! Para estar más familiarizados…- proponía Mikoto con toda la emoción del mundo.

Y que para sorpresa de Itachi, Fugaku secundo.- Es verdad, una cena aquí en la mansión Uchiha sería más efectiva…

-¿Efectiva? Qué es esto, ¿un negocio?- se cuestionaba Itachi para luego mirar a su costado y encontrar a Sasuke mirándolo fijamente, parecía… muy sorprendido.- ¿Sucede algo, Ototo?

-Itachi presentará una novia, ¿presentará una novia? Genial, eso significa que van enserio… él no hablaría de una chica frente a mamá y papá así como así…- meditaba Sasuke sin saber qué más decir.

-¿Quién es?- Itachi se sorprendió ver que fue Sasuke el primero que preguntó aquello.

**Hyuga…**

Hanabi estaba con la boca abierta de la sorpresa al igual que sus ojos… y Neji… bueno Neji, él no poseía un semblante de sorpresa tan impregnado como lo tenía la Hyuga menor pero… en su rostro se podía notar un poco de ella.

¿Qué había sucedido? ¿Cuál fue el motivo de que ellos estuviesen así? Mientras que Hinata estaba sentada frente a ellos, algo sonrojada y apenada deseado que la tierra se la tragase.

Bien. Cuando Hanabi había decidido por fin liberar a Hinata de su abrazo, Neji propuso ir adentro a tomar un poco de té.

-¿Y padre, Neji-nisan?- preguntó Hinata ya en la sala. Hanabi había ido por té y dulces.

-Seguro vendrá en cuestión de segundos… Tsunade-sama le mandó a llamar.- informó Neji.- Es por titulo de herencia del clan… escribirán el nombre de Hanabi-sama…- se podía notar en aquella voz un poco de temor por decir eso. Hinata sonrió.

-Eso es bueno… Hanabi-chan será una muy buena líder…

-No digas eso, Hinata-neechan… tú debería estar en ese lugar.- recalcó la Hyuga menor haciéndose presente con una bandeja con tres tazas de humeante té y unos dulces que a simple vista parecían deliciosos.- solo lo obtuve porque tú lo rechazaste…

-Hanabi-sama.- se escuchó a Neji interrumpir.

-Ya, ya…- Cómo había extrañado esa familia, pensó Hinata. Su hermanita menor totalmente hiperactiva, su primo casi como hermano Neji, sobreprotector así como también dedicado… y solo le faltaba ver a…

-¿Hinata?- la nombrada se paralizó al reconocer aquella penetrante y gruesa voz, era él, ¡su padre estaba atrás de ella!- Oh Dios, Hinata… hija… has regresado.- bien, Hinata estaba algo… algo sorprendida. Su padre, Hiashi Hyuga había permitido que su voz se alivianase para demostrar… alegría.

Hiashi entró a la mansión dirigiéndose directamente al patio pero al no ver a su hija y sobrino entrenar, supuso que estarían adentro tomando té o algo así. Caminando por un pasillo, hasta llegar a una sala… vio sin creer la cabellera larga negra-azulina de su hija, su hija mayor. Hinata.

-Te dije que padre estaría contento.- dijo Hanabi luego de que Hiashi fuera hasta Hinata para abrazarla, haciendo que se parara.

**POV HINATA**

Mi padre me estaba abrazando… nunca lo vi expresar tan libremente sus emociones.

Estoy feliz…

-¿Recién has regresado?- preguntó padre posicionándose en un lugar de la sala y yo me volvía a sentar.

-He regresado ayer, padre. S-Solo que era muy tarde como para venir a molestar aquí.- expliqué ante la mirada acusatoria de padre.

-Espero que en aquella misión hayas entrenado, Hinata.

-Así lo eh hecho padre, no hubo un día que no haya entrenado.- informé para luego dar un suspiro.

-Hinata-neechan, entonces si llegaste ayer… seguro pasaste la noche en una de las posadas de Konoha, ¿verdad?- asentí.- Neji-onisan… acompañemos a Hinata-neechan por sus cosas… seguro quiere traerlas lo más rápido posible…- propuso libremente Hanabi a un Neji que no sabía qué decir, entre la positiva propuesta de Hanabi y la indecisa cara de Hinata, ¿a quién darle más atención?

-Hanabi silencio.- dijo de repente padre, haciendo que mi hermanita callase… luego poso su mirada en mí.- ¿Qué es lo que quieres decir, Hinata? ¿Hay algo, verdad?- genial se me olvidaba que nunca pero nunca le eh podido ocultar algo a mi padre. Suspiré para luego asentir.

Era la hora… hablar de I-Itachi U-Uchiha.

¡Maldición, ni en mis pensamientos puedo dejar de tartamudear! ¿O qué?

Mi padre, así como Hanabi- chan y Neji-nisan me miraba esperando qué era lo que iba a decir. Suspiré. ¿Itachi ya habría hablado con sus padres? ¿Sería mejor esperar por Itachi? ¿Y tomar su idea de venir conmigo a presentarse? ¡No ni pensar, me moriría de vergüenza!

-Está bien, ¿Hinata-sama?- preguntó Neji.

-S-Sí, N-Neji-nisan…- respondí inmediatamente.- etto…

Genial… pasaron los años crecí pero sigo tartamudeando, ¡maravilloso! ¿Quién se tomaría enserio una ninja tartamuda?

-La ironía y sarcasmo de Itachi… se me pegaron un poco…- suspiré.

Bien esto no podía durar por siempre, y tampoco podría decir que no era nada… después de dudar y balbucear obviamente era algo. Solo desearía que padre no tuviese esa mirada tan… tan penetrante. Suspiré.

-P-Padre…- suspiré para tratar de no tartamudear.- Quiero… organizar un cena…- sí una cena sonaba maravilloso… solo que… Itachi no sabe nada, ¡Ashh, miles de veces tuve que hacer algo por él sin que me lo hubiera dicho! Una vez no hacía daño.

-¿Cena? ¿Cuál es el motivo, Hinata-sama?

-Sí, Nee-chan, ¿cuál es el motivo?- suspiré.

-Quiero presentarles a alguien que...- bien, no terminé siquiera la oración que escuché una exclamación de Hanabi-chan. Como reflejo vi de reojo a Neji y padre… que uno estaba vagamente sorprendido y amm… padre… padre estaba cruzado de brazos y con los ojos cerrados como si estuviese armando un plan. Tengo miedo… ¿Y ahora?

**FIN POV HINATA**

**Uchiha…**

-Hijo ya responde…- apresuraba Mikoto muy sonriente.- ¿Quién es aquella joven? Si Itachi quiere armar una cena para que conozcamos una novia… debe ser que van enserio. ¡Qué emoción! Quiero conocer a esa joven tan especial…- pensaba emocionadísima.

Luego de otra batalla mental, Itachi comenzó a explicarles que conoció a aquella mujer en su misión que de ayer acaba de regresar, sin revelar aun que se trataba de Hinata. Mikoto escuchaba emocionada y muy atenta a lo que decía… y para su calma, también lo hacían Fugaku y Sasuke.

-Entonces, es una ninja.- concluyó Fugaku recibiendo un asentimiento de Itachi.- Sabes qué pienso de que te juntes con una ninja…- Mikoto frunció el seño.

-No empieces, Fugaku. Itachi puede estar con quién desee… si una ninja es la dueña de su corazón, no hay lugar a réplicas. Además Itachi es un ninja, ¿cómo puedes estar en desacuerdo de que esté con una kunoichi?

Bien su madre tenía razón pero… "si una ninja es la dueña de su corazón…" podría haber emitido aquella oración, ahora Sasuke tendría con qué fastidiarlo.- joder.- masculló Itachi al ver la sonrisa burlona de su hermanito.

-Gracias, madre.- pronunció entre agradecido y avergonzado.- Padre, sé que piensas que debería estar con una mujer que no tenga nada que ver con el mundo ninja… pero no puedo. Me gustaría demasiado que no estuvieses en contra de esta relación.- decía seriamente a la vez que se ponía de pie.- Hinata me debe estar esperando…- pensó.

-No te preocupes hijo, verás que tu padre no está en contra, ¿verdad, Fugaku?- le preguntó con un aire amenazante.

-Luego de conocerla te diré.- y con esa simple oración, Fugaku se iba de allí.

-Yo hablaré con él…

-No es necesario, madre.- interrumpió sonriente.- Ella le caerá bien… eso espero.- dijo lo último en un susurro que solo Sasuke escuchó.- Bien, me marcho…

-¿La irás a ver? No tengo nada qué hacer así que…

-No, no es eso… es que… vamos a hacer unas diligencias junto a Sasuke. ¡Vamos Ototo, cuanto más pronto comencemos, más rápido terminaremos!- arrastrando a Sasuke afuera de la mansión desde su brazo, veía a su madre suspirar desganada por no conocer a su nuera.

* * *

**Bien.. amm.. espero que le hayan entendido y no les haya sido muy largo xD**

**muchas gracias por los rewievs :)**

**y tambien por leer :D hasta la próxima**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola! xD gracias por los review... y LO SIENTO! me eh olvidado de aclarar todo.**

**Pero vuelvo a decirlo: En mi historia, la masacre del Clan Uchiha no sucedio, por consiguiente, tampoco la huida de Sasuke :) bien les dejo que lean el siguiente capitulo :)**

**Nota: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen**

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

Desganada suspiraba frente a un humeante tazón de ramen, si no lo comía dentro de poco se helaría. Volvió a suspirar.

-¡Oh! Hace mucho que no la veo Hinata-sama, ¿cómo ha estado?- preguntó Teuchi que recién había llegaba de hacer una entrega.- ¿Hmm?

-Eh escuchado que ha regresado ayer… era una de las encargadas de que el tratado de paz entre Suna y Kumogakure se firmara…- informaba Ayame, debido a que la Hyuga ni siquiera había escuchado a Teuchi saludarla por estar metida en sus pensamientos.- Y como se trata de Hinata-san era obvio que lo lograrían…- finalizó.

-Pero, ¿qué le pasa? Parece desanimada… si llegó ayer, ¿no es muy pronto para que esté en problemas?- se preguntó Teuchi viendo cómo Hinata se apoderaba de unos palillos para comer su ramen.

Suspiró.- Siendo yo… no existe ni los términos "tarde o temprano" para tener problemas…- Suspiró.

-Hey, hey, ¿qué sucede? ¿Andas suspirando?- se escuchó de repente atrás de Hinata haciendo que ésta se volteara.- ¿Ya estás comiendo? En ese caso… ¿Me da un tazón de ramen, por favor?- pidió con una sonrisa, cosa que provocó un sonrojo en Ayame.

-E-En-en-enseguida…- respondió Ayame.

Itachi se sentó a su lado, viendo cómo Hinata veía el tazón de ramen, que por lo que notó se estaba enfriando.

Luego de que Itachi saliese de los territorios Uchiha con su Ototo, casi arrastrando, Sasuke se liberó de su agarre para informarle que iría a decirle las nuevas órdenes a Naruto por parte de la Hokage, ocultando el castigo que a él le tocó, claro está, no iba a permitir que el rubio se burlara de él, no eso no.

-¿Cómo te fue, Itachi?-preguntó Hinata tímida mientras lo miraba.

-Amm… digamos que bien…- respondió con una sonrisa, Hinata no preguntó más, solo lo miraba interrogante de "¿Qué significa, digamos qué bien?" y como si ya se le hubiera contagiado, Itachi suspiró.- Del uno al diez…- Hinata trago, sabía lo que hacía Itachi. Cada vez que le había comprometido con algo vergonzoso… le hacía como una presentación antes de preguntarle, no, informarle más bien, que es lo que tenía qué hacer.- ¿Cuán malo puede ser una cena familiar?

-Bien, eso no me lo esperaba.- admitió mentalmente Hinata dejando caer sus palillos al suelo.- ¿Cena?- preguntó incrédula a la vez que Itachi recibía su tazón de ramen.

-¡Ichiraku! Por fin, ¡viejo, un tazón de ramen, enseguida! Recién eh vuelto de una misión…- decía enérgico un rubio que se había aparecido al lado de Hinata.

-Por supuesto, Naruto.- con alegría veía a Naruto sentarse al lado de Hinata, que ahora le daba la espalda por estar hablando con Itachi.- Pero qué raro, nunca eh visto a esos dos hablar…- meditaba refiriéndose a Itachi y Hinata que los miraba disimuladamente.

-¡Oye no me dejes hablando solo!- se escuchó fuera del puesto tras un golpe en la cabeza al rubio.

-¡Hey! No me pegues.- sobándose veía como Sasuke se sentaba a su lado.- Te lo mereces… ahora tendré que pasar dos meses ayudando en la academia.

-¿Qué hiciste ahora, Naruto-kun?- preguntó divertida Ayame.

-¡Estaba salvando la misión!

-Idiota, ¿salvando la misión?- volvió a pegar a Naruto.- Por tu culpa casi nos matamos…

-¿Tan malo fue para qué estés tan enojado, Ototo?- preguntó Itachi haciéndose notar, Hinata tenía la mirada perdida por sus pensamientos.

-Tú cállate…- masculló Sasuke.

-La misión no hubiera fallado sino nos hospedáramos en aquella posada…- luego de saludar a Itachi, comentó Naruto.

-La posada que suplicaste ir en todo el trayecto, diciendo que tenían buena comida y la mejor atención, ¿hablas de esa?- preguntaba Sasuke irónico sin dejar la posibilidad que Naruto dijera algo para su defensa.

-Aquí tienes Naruto…- decía Ayame sonriente.- ¿Mmm? Hinata-san su ramen ya está frío, ¿desea que le sirva otro? ¿Hinata-san?

**POV NARUTO**

¿Dijo Hinata? Volteé hacia dónde se encontraba Ayame y era cierto, ¡era Hinata-chan! ¿Cómo pude no notarla?

-¡Hinata-chan, tanto tiempo! ¿Cuándo has regresado, eh?- me levanté para estar a su lado, al parecer algo le preocupa porque recién cuando estuve a su lado me notó.

-¡N-Naruto-kun! Sí, tanto tiempo…- reaccionó, bueno veo que se le fue un poco el tartamudeo. Volteó encontrándose con Sasuke y se saludaron como es correcto y bla, bla, bla.

-Dime Hinata-chan, ¿cómo te fue en la misión? Seguro conseguiste que firmaran aquel tratado de paz y todo, ¿verdad?- sentándome nuevamente en mi lugar, noté que Sasuke se interesó en lo que dije… igual le resté importancia.

**FIN POV NARUTO**

**POV SASUKE**

¿Qué fue lo que dijo el dobe? La Hyuga, ¿también fue a Kumogakure? No… o, ¿sí? Mirando por detrás de Naruto me fijaba en Hinata… había cambiado, no culpo a Naruto en no haberla reconocido de inmediato. Poseía unas sandalias ninjas negras, un pantalón de igual color, ajustado a sus piernas… una remera de red mangas largas que estaba debajo de una remera color gris de mangas cortas. Sí que había cambiado, recuerdo escuchar a Sakura quejarse de que era muy tímida y no sabía a qué compararla con aquellas ropas holgadas que usaba… era obvio que ya no usaba ropa holgada, y menos mal, su cuerpo no era nada… para nada feo, sonreí pero de inmediato sentí algo que me observaba con algo de furia. Levanté mi mirada para encontrarme con la de Itachi, sonreí más ampliamente…

¿Será que Hinata Hyuga sea esa novia que quiera presentar? No… pero al parecer fueron a aquella misión juntos, pudo haber pasado algo, ¿no? Vaya nunca hubiese adivinado que se tratara de Hinata.

**FIN POV SASUKE**

-¿Qué tanto ves, Ototo?- preguntó Itachi tratando de sonar normal.

-Nada.- se limitó a responder Sasuke luego de un silencio. Mientras que Naruto y Hinata estaban hablando de lo que había pasado esos largos cuatro años.

-S-Sasuke-san…- el aludido dirigió su vista a Ayame que le ofrecía un tazón de ramen.- La casa invita… por favor, acéptelo.

-¡Eh! ¿Por qué le ofrecen comida gratis al teme? ¡No es justo!- levantándose de su asiento apuntaba exageradamente enojado a Sasuke.

-Ya, ya… no seas melodramático, te pido.- dijo rápidamente Sasuke. Levantándose de su asiento se dirigió a Ayame.- Gracias por la comida… pero ahora solo venía a acompañar al dobe.- se disculpó recibiendo un asentimiento de Ayame.- Y tú dobe… más te vale que termines tu ramen… acuérdate que Iruka-sensei te tiene muchas tareas.

Naruto había olvidado ello, como rayo se volvió a sentar para terminar su comida, pagar, despedirse e ir corriendo a la academia ninja… si se demoraba Iruka-sensei podría hablar con Tsunade-obachan y así ganar más meses en la academia.

-¡Y pensar que solo era un mes! ¡Un mes! ¿Qué rayos habrá hecho Sasuke-teme para que me diera dos meses?- mascullaba ya viendo a lo lejos la academia.

**En Ichiraku…**

-Ese Naruto no cambiará nunca…- comentaba divertido Teuchi.

-Gracias por la comida…- dijo Itachi luego de Hinata.- ¿Por qué sigues aquí? ¿No era que solo acompañabas a Naruto?- preguntó Itachi seriamente saliendo del puesto de ramen, al igual que su Ototo.

-Así era… pero ahora quiero hablar con alguien.- se limitó a responder Sasuke dándole la espalda a Itachi y ver cómo Hinata salía de Ichiraku.- Hinata… ¿Podríamos hablar un rato? Si es que no tienes nada qué hacer…

**POV HINATA**

¿Sasuke quiere hablar? ¿Conmigo?

Miré de reojo a Itachi que tenía su semblante muy serio… realmente se notaba que no quería que hablase con Sasuke… pero, ¿por qué? Itachi dijo que había armado una cena familiar… supongo que Sasuke ya sabe la relación que tenemos.

Pero… no sé, hay algo que me dice que no es así.

-Entonces, ¿podemos hablar?- preguntó nuevamente Sasuke, volví a mirar a Itachi que ahora, con un ademán de mano, me hiso entender que no había problemas.

-Está bien… ¿qué es…?

-Vamos a dar un paseo… al parque, allí te diré.- me interrumpió agarrándome cuidadosamente por el brazo para ponernos en marcha.- Itachi dile a mamá que hoy no podré ayudarla.

Viendo una última vez a Itachi comencé a caminar junto a Sasuke… mi… cuñado. ¡Dios, siento cómo mi cara se sonroja por solo decir que es mi cuñado!

**FIN POV HINATA**

Ya por las calles de Konoha, Sasuke seguía sosteniendo del brazo a Hinata, que por su parte caminaba tranquilamente ya que en el agarre, no había fuerza alguna. Siendo centro de una que otras miradas, Hinata se escondía entre sus hombros cada vez más, acaso, ¿era necesario que Sasuke la agarrase del brazo?

-Sasuke-san, ¿podría soltar mi brazo?- preguntó luego de llegar al parque, que por estar atardeciendo se iba desolando.

-Claro.- secamente respondió. La miró y se dirigió a una banca que estaba hasta el fondo del parque, sin entender demasiado, Hinata lo siguió.

Sasuke se sentó en la banca echando su cabeza para atrás.- No era…- Hinata lo miró detenidamente, aun parada a su lado.- ¿No era que tú estabas enamorada del dobe?

El llamativo color rojo comenzaba a subir desde su mentón hasta acabar por todo su rostro, estaba anonadada, ¿cómo es que preguntaba algo tan, tan fácilmente?

-Yo…

-Eres la novia que Itachi quiere presentar, ¿no?- Hinata no soporto, terminó de procesar aquella pregunta y se sentó al lado de Sasuke.

-No dijo nada…- comentó más para sí que para su acompañante.- Itachi…

-Cuando le pregunté quién era su novia, se puso a relatar lo sucedido en su misión… de cómo se acercaron y terminaron siendo pareja.- Hinata se sonrojo más, si es que se podía, ¿enserio había contado ello? ¡No, él no podía! Sacudió su cabeza para poder seguir escuchando a su cuñado.- Y cuando iba a dar el nombre… mi padre lo interrumpió.- sentándose normalmente se giró un poco para ver a Hinata.- ¿Eres tú su novia?

-No puedo creer que seas tan directo.- reclamó la Hyuga tratando de controlar sonrojo y nerviosismo.

-¿Para qué ir con rodeos?- Hinata sonrió, ella había escuchado decir eso a Itachi una vez. Sasuke se le parecía, aunque a él le pesase, se le parecía… obviamente cada uno tenía sus propios gestos y rasgos pero… en eso de ser directos y, tal vez, en el sarcasmo e ironía era casi iguales.

-Tienes razón.- mirando al cielo con tonalidades rojizas y naranjas. Volvió su mirada.- Sí, soy novia de tu hermano… comenzamos a hablar en la misión que se nos dio en Kumogakure.

-Hmm…

**POV SASUKE**

Entonces, es Hinata Hyuga. Sonreí un poco… tendría con qué molestar a Itachi por un tiempo… pero…

Miré a Hinata, que estaba entretenida con el cielo, fruncí mi seño.- Oye.- ella me miró.- ¿qué pasará con tu clan? Eres la heredera, no puedes estar con otra persona que no sea un Hyuga.

Puede que siempre trate hostilmente a Itachi pero es mi hermano mayor… y… lo… quie… quiero, ¡sí lo dije! Quiero a mi hermano.

Joder.

Como sea… nunca se lo diría… no, mejor dicho, jamás se lo diría a nadie… absolutamente a nadie.

Hinata me miraba extrañada, ¿qué acaso era lenta, o qué?

-Itachi es un Uchiha y tú una Hyuga… siendo tú la heredera tienes que estar con un Hyuga…-

-No soy retrasada, ¿sabes?- me interrumpió con enojo, pero, ¿qué esperaba? Le hice una pregunta de lo más sencilla y se me queda mirando como si le hubiese complicado la existencia.

-Hmm

Suspiró.- Eso es algo que… solo concierne a mi clan…

-No lo es. Estás con mi hermano, cualquier cosa que decidas le afecta a él.- interrumpí.- ¿Qué pasará con tu titulo de heredera?

-Lo perdí desde que me fui hace cuatro años.- me respondió al instante. ¿Qué dijo? ¿Ya no era la heredera?

**FIN POV SASUKE**

En la residencia Uchiha… Mikoto estaba murmurando cosas que solo Dios sabía. Itachi, que había llegado hace apenas unos minutos, no sabía si hablarle o no, por experiencia propia sabía las consecuencias de molestar a Mikoto cuando estaba así.

-No tengo opción.- se dijo Itachi.- Ma-Madre…- Mikoto dejó lo que estaba haciendo en la cocina y volteó a ver a su hijo.- Sasuke dijo que… no podría ayudarte y…- no terminó de hablar que Mikoto lo sacó empujando de la cocina, terminando los dos en el patio.

-Entonces como bienvenida… arreglaras el patio, querido hijo.- dándole pequeñas palmaditas a Itachi en el hombro, veía aquel patio que necesitaba urgentemente ser arreglado… habían malezas, ramas así como hojas secas de arboles cercanos… estaba descuidado.

-Pero madre, yo…

-Nada de excusas, Itachi. También es tu castigo por no decirme quién es esa muchacha.- Volviendo a entrar a la casa, escuchó cómo Itachi suspiraba.

-Genial… ¡Ay!- apenas comenzaba a sacar las malezas, se encontró con una espina, simplemente perfecto.- ¿Qué es lo que quiere hablar Sasuke con Hinata? ¿Se habrá dado cuenta de que ella es mi novia? Pero si no es eso… Sasuke estaba mirando a Hina de una manera…- ¡Ay, joder!- otra espina.

**En el parque…**

-¿Contento?- preguntó Hinata a un Sasuke que estaba pensando. Le había terminado de contar todo lo sucedido hace cuatro años, del por qué ya no era heredera del clan Hyuga- Sasuke-san…

-Solo dime Sasuke, odio los honoríficos.- interrumpió recibiendo el asentimiento de la Hyuga.- y, ¿a qué te refieres con, "contento"?

-No hay nada que haga sufrir a Itachi… mi título de heredera lo perdí por aceptar la misión en Kumogakure, él ya lo sabe… y pronto lo presentaré ante mi padre…- decía Hinata ruborizándose un poco.

-Hmm… el problema ahora sería mi padre.- dijo seriamente.

-¿Por qué? no dijiste que no sabía quién era la novia de Itachi, ¿sin conocerme no me acepta?

-Digamos que sí.- respondió directamente.- pero no es porque seas una Hyuga… bueno, una vez que se entere tal vez sea un motivo más…

-Eres muy alentador, cuñado….- comentó irónica, cosa que le sorprendió un poco a Sasuke.- ¿Cuál sería el motivo principal de su rechazo?

-Que eres una ninja.

-¿Bromeas?

-No.

A Hinata se le escapó una risa nerviosa, ¿cómo es que Fugaku Uchiha la rechazaba por ser ninja? Y eso que ni siquiera sabía de quién se trataba… no era que alardeaba de su progreso en el nivel shinobi pero, estaba segura que el ser Jounin era por algo. Vio a Sasuke, que miraba el cielo ya estrellado… y, ¿estrellado?

-No…- ocultando su rostro con sus manos, se levanto de la banca, ante la mirada extrañada del azabache.- Ya es de noche… quería ir a comprar algunas cosas…

-¿Comprar?

-Sí… quería comprar víveres para preparar algo de comer…- casi susurrando, se ponía a jugar con sus dedos.

-Ah, claro.- levantándose también de la banca, se pudo frente a la Hyuga.- Mi hermano y tú están en la posada, ¿verdad?- con una sonrisa ladina, veía como Hinata se sonrojaba.- Mira que no eres tan inocente como todos creen, ¿eh?- girándose para salir del parque, su sonrisa se ensanchaba más. Molestar a Itachi era tentador pero… ¿Molestar a Hinata Hyuga? La novia de Itachi… una mujer que por más que pasase los años seguía siendo "inocente", en algún sentido lo seguía siendo, era mucho mejor… no solo vería mejor las debilidades de Itachi sino que también podría ver cómo la Hyuga se atormentaba a sí misma con sus pensares y "estrategias". Se detuvo en la entrada del parque para voltear… Hinata se encontraba con la cabeza cabizbaja, se notaba un rojo encendido en su rostro.- ¡Hey! ¿Te vas a quedar ahí?

Levantando la vista, divisó a Sasuke, tragando y respirando hondo comenzó a caminar hacia él.- ¿Qué era lo peor que pudiese pasar?- se cuestionaba mentalmente Hinata. Solo lo acompañaría hasta que encontrase alguna tienda aun abierta para comprar algo de cenar… o estuvieran cerca de donde ella e Itachi se hospedaban.

**Unos metros atrás de Sasuke…**

-¿Vamos a un local de comida? Ya tengo hambre…- decía una muchacha de cabellos y ojos cafés.- ¡Neji!

-L-Lo siento…- saliendo de su ensoñación le dio una sonrisa a su compañera de equipo y novia.- Es que…

-Neji basta, Hinata no es una chiquita de cinco años…

-No es eso, solo que… me intriga quién puede ser su pareja…- se defendió, siendo apoyado por Tenten, porque era verdad… a ella también le intrigaba, ¿quién podría ser?

-¿No dio ninguna pista de quién se pudiese tratar?- indagó Tenten poniéndose a caminar, al igual que Neji y que se limitó a negar.

En la mansión, cuando Hinata estaba hablando de eso… fue interrumpida por una exclamación de Hanabi, deshaciendo las posibilidades de pronunciar una sílaba siquiera.

**FLASH BACK**

-¿Cena? ¿Cuál es el motivo, Hinata-sama?

-Sí, Nee-chan, ¿cuál es el motivo?- Hinata suspiró.

-Quiero presentarles a alguien que...- antes de que pudiese terminar Hanabi exclamó con sorpresa como si ya hubiese escuchado la oración completa.

El ambiente de repente se había vuelto tenso, Hanabi se tranquilizó un poco… y mirando a sus ambos costados, temió por su hermana mayor. A su izquierda estaba Neji, con un deje de sorpresa… pero que, conociéndolo bien, una vez que se le pase iría tras a ese alguien de Hinata para interrogarle y dar el visto bueno. Y a su derecha… Hiashi, su padre… estaba de brazos cruzados y ojos cerrados. Estaba pensando, y no era buena señal.

-Hinata.- la voz de Hiashi fue dura.- prepararé una cena con el consejo de ancianos dentro de una semana.- levantándose, Hinata estaba estática.- Suponiendo que no es un Hyuga… con más razón pierdes el derecho de ser heredera del clan…

-Yo no lo eh pedido, padre.- interrumpió.- por favor le pido… una cena con el consejo de ancianos no es necesaria, yo solo… quiero que usted y mis hermanos, Hanabi-chan y Neji-nisan, conozcan a…- bajo la mirada de Hiashi, Hinata dudo.- solo quiero que conozcan a mi novio.- esperando algo más que el silencio, agacho su cabeza, para luego de minutos alzarla y encontrarse con la nada, su padre se había ido.

**FIN FLASH BACK**

-Pobre Hinata…- murmuraba Tenten.- ¿Por qué el señor Hiashi es tan duro con Hinata? Llego a ser Jounin, ¿no? bueno… sería un Anbu si es que ella no se hubiera negado. ¿Neji?- de un momento a otro Neji se había detenido, ¿razón? Dirigiendo su vista a dónde Neji miraba… ¡vaya sorpresa! Hinata estaba saliendo del parque junto a Sasuke… Sasuke Uchiha.

* * *

**Y qué tal? xD **

**etto... dejen review... :D**

**y muchas gracias por leer... hasta la próxima :3**


	4. Capítulo 4

**Hola a todos! como estan? :D aqui les dejo el siguiente cap :) espero que les guste!**

**gracias por los review, enserio :) gracias :)**

**Nota: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.**

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

**POV ITACHI**

Qué cansancio… ¿cómo es que mi madre descuidó así el jardín? Debió haber estado ocupada en cosas del clan… con eso de que Sasuke no le interesa los papeleos… seguro se tuvo que encargar ella.

-¿Hmm? Hinata no ha llegado, qué raro…- entrando a la habitación en la que estábamos hospedados ella y yo, prendí las luces.- ¿Seguirá con mi Ototo? ¿Qué rayos estarán hablando? Y, ¿si voy a buscarlos? No, sería tonto… pero, ¡ah! De qué me preocupo…

Dejando mis sandalias ninja en la entrada me dispuse a ir a la pequeña cocina que había, para preparar algo… pero entonces fue que me di cuenta… no había comprado nada de víveres.

**FIN POV ITACHI**

**En otra parte…**

-Gracias por la compra.- se escuchó a una anciana.

Tanto Sasuke como Hinata, salieron de ese pequeño local. Ya era de noche… y lo único que habían podido conseguir fue ramen instantáneo. Ni modo.

-Bueno por lo menos conseguí algo…- se dijo Hinata, poniéndose a caminar.

-Hmm… ¿cómo es que se olvidan de comprar comida?- preguntó Sasuke caminando a su par.

-T-Tuvimos un día… c-complicado…- respondió Hinata mirando hacia otro lugar.- espero que Itachi no se moleste…- comentó refiriéndose a su tardanza.

-No te hagas problema… con suerte, recién estará saliendo de mi casa.- con un tono burlón, Sasuke no evitó sonreír. Y ante la intrigada mirada de Hinata prosiguió.- Se supone que hoy ayudaría a mi madre con su jardín…

-Oh…- recordando lo que Sasuke le había dicho a Itachi antes de irse, entendió.

-_Para ya…_- se quejaba Tenten tratando de soltarse del agarre de Neji.

-_Necesito testigos… te juro que no tardará_…- siguiendo con su camino, sujetaba más a Tenten.- _¿Hmm?_

-_Neji, ¡por Dios! ¿Qué te cuesta esperar una semana?_- preguntaba ya rendida.- _¿Neji?_- se habían detenido y lo único que Tenten miraba era la cara de horror de Neji, ¿qué era?- _P-Pasarán l-la noche en, en una p-posada…_- susurró atónita a la vez que sostenía a Neji de su brazo, si no lo hacía puede que saltaría frente a la pareja que seguían para impedir lo que parecía estar sucediendo.

-Entonces… aquí es.- se escuchó decir a Hinata. Neji trago duro, no, Hinata no pasaría la noche en una posada con Sasuke Uchiha, ¿verdad? Pero… si eso pasaba, significaría que él es la persona que quiere presentar… no, imposible… ¿verdad? Sacudió la cabeza para seguir escuchando.

-Hmm… está bien.- se escuchó esta vez a Sasuke seguido por un suspiro pesado de Hinata.

-Podrías intentar ser más… ¿Cómo decirlo? ¿Expresivo?- preguntó Hinata con reproche.

-_¿Qué dijo? No la escuché_- se quejó Tenten tratando de acercarse más para escuchar. Estaba tras una pared, quien sea que los viera, pensarían que se estaban ocultando de la misma muerte.

-¿Para qué? ¿Me entiendes, no?- con duda asintió.- Itachi a diferencia de mí, es más "expresivo" como dices…- comentó Sasuke haciendo que Hinata enarcará una ceja.

-Eso ya me había dado cuenta…- se dijo mentalmente Hinata.

-Pero…

-En carácter son casi similares, lo sé. Estoy con él de hace tres años, ¿recuerdas?- interrumpió con una sonrisa.

-Hmm…

-_No se escucha nada…- _se quejó esta vez Neji haciendo lo mismo que Tenten, tratar de acercarse más.

-Como sea… dile a Itachi que mañana lo espero en casa.- dijo Sasuke poniéndose a caminar de regreso, hacia donde Neji y Tenten estaban ocultos… y que por no ser que Hinata lo había vuelto a llamar, los hubieran descubierto.- ¿Qué?

Hinata frunció el seño, más que arrogante… era irritante. Suspiró.- Solo quería agradecerte.- haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

-¿Por qué?

-Es peor que Itachi en las primeras semanas de la misión.- se dijo mentalmente Hinata.- Por preocuparte por Itachi… aunque siendo tu hermano, es de esperar. De igual manera… gracias Sasuke, por eso… y por la charla… me sirvió para saber que tu padre ya me rechaza…- comentó con gracia, robando una pequeña pero perceptible sonrisa.

-De nada.- se limitó a responder Sasuke, cosa que hiso que Hinata frunciera más el seño.

-Hmm, eres peor que Itachi en las primeras semanas de la misión.- dijo esta vez en voz alta, despertando la curiosidad en Sasuke.- En fin, adiós Sasuke.

**POV SASUKE**

"Peor que Itachi en las primeras semanas de la misión" me quedó esa frase, luego de ver a Hinata entrar a aquella posada, seguí con mi camino.

¿A qué se habrá referido eso? No lo sé… pero de que será divertido averiguarlo, lo será. Me preguntó si Itachi ya habrá terminado con el jardín de mamá… ese jardín era un desastre… y todo se debe a que siempre que me mandaban a "cuidarlo" lo único que hacía era tomar una siesta en el césped, claro hasta que las malezas, ramas y hojas secas invadieron el verde césped.

-Todavía me sorprende la confianza que me tuvo mamá para no ir a supervisarme…-

El día que se dio cuenta en el mal estado que estaba su jardín, no hubo milagro que me salvara. Por suerte solo fue una noche… ya que al día siguiente muy temprano tenía esa misión que el dobe arruino… bueno… que arruinamos.

-¿Hmm? ¿Hay alguien aquí?- pregunté con voz neutra. Estoy seguro de haber visto un par de sombras, ¿serán una de esas fastidiosas que se hacen llamar mis "fans"?

Continué con mi camino a casa… es increíble de lo rápido que había pasado el tiempo… pero más increíble fue la tarde con la Hyuga. Era tímida, con quienes apenas conoce… por lo que pude ver, algo distraída… fácil de sonrojar. Sonreí. Pero se notaba que había adoptado algunas actitudes de mi hermano… como el sarcasmo y la ironía. La pregunta es, ¿a Itachi se le habrá pegado la timidez de ella? Sería bueno averiguarlo.

Giré, sentí unas presencias… joder, ¿enserio eran esas fastidiosas fans? Mejor me voy lo más rápido posible lo menos que quiero es que este día se arruine.

**FIN POV SASUKE**

Hinata entraba a la habitación encontrándose con Itachi, que estaba por salir.

-I-Itachi, ¿a dónde ibas?- preguntó Hinata pasando por el umbral.

-Hinata… pues iba a…- bajando su vista a las manos de Hinata vio que traía ramen instantáneo.- comprar algo para comer… pero veo que trajiste ramen, delicioso.- con una sonrisa se acercó a ella para darle un beso a la vez que cerraba la puerta.- ¿Y qué tal te fue con mi Ototo?

-Digamos que bien…- dándole una sonrisa, se dirigió a la cocina.- ¿Por qué están todos mis ungüentos en la mesa?- preguntó extrañada.

Dejando los envases de ramen, comenzó a juntar sus ungüentos.- Itachi…- el Uchiha se asomó a la cocina.

-Cuando te fuiste con Sasuke debí ir a casa para darle el mensaje que me dejó para mamá…

-¡Ah, cierto!- exclamó interrumpiéndolo.- Entonces, Mikoto-san te hiso arreglar el jardín, ¿verdad?- preguntó divertida, dejando nuevamente todos los ungüentos, menos uno.- Haber ven…

-¿Eres médica ahora?- con una sonrisa ladina, acercó una silla, en el cual se sentó y sacándose la camiseta que traía.

-Oye… en Kumogakure tuve que curarte muchas veces, ¿algo tuve que aprender, no?- contraatacó recibiendo solo el silencio de Itachi.- ¿Cómo es que las malezas lograron irritarte la espalda?

-Es que…- rió nerviosamente.- Me caí.

Hinata enarcó una ceja… obviamente se había caído… sino no tendría toda la espalda irritada pero, ¿por qué la risa? Hinata terminó de pasarle el ungüento por toda la espalda.

-¿Qué es lo que no me estás diciendo?- vio cómo Itachi se tensó, lo sabía, esa risa algo ocultaba. Hinata cruzada de brazos caminó hasta quedar al frente de su novio, que por su parte se trataba de poner nuevamente la camiseta.- Itachi…

-Mejor cenemos… tengo hambre.- levantándose de la silla se dirigió a los envases de ramen.- Arreglar el jardín de mamá me dejó exhausto.- exclamó, disponiéndose a calentar su ramen.

**En la mansión Uchiha**

Sasuke entraba con suma tranquilidad a su casa… encontrándose en el camino a su habitación a su padre.

-Ven a cenar, hijo.- soltando un pequeño suspiro, siguió a su padre.

-¡Sasuke dónde estuviste todo el día!- exclamó Mikoto al ver a su hijo menor hacerse presente en el comedor.

-Estaba en algo… ¿Itachi no te aviso…?

-Él sí me dio tu mensaje… pero hubiera sido mejor que tú vinieses. Después de todo fuiste tú quien arruinó mi jardín.- sirviendo a cada uno su comida, se sentó.

-Si hubieras querido que tu jardín quedase peor… me hubieras esperado.- comentó Sasuke poniéndose a comer.- ¿Hace mucho se fue Itachi?

-Se fue hace un rato… supongo que quería cenar con su prometida.- respondió Fugaku, mostrando más énfasis en lo de "prometida".- Tú sabes quién es, ¿verdad Sasuke?

-No, no lo sé.- respondió sin inmutarse ante la dura mirada de Fugaku.- La conoceremos mañana a la noche, ¿qué más da?

-¡Sasuke! ¿Podrías estar más contento por tu hermano? Sabes que si él presenta a esa muchacha, es importante para él…

-Hmm

-Sería mejor si se tratara de una Uchiha…

-Y de preferencia civil, ¿verdad?- preguntó con ironía Mikoto. Al parecer "ironía y sarcasmo" venía de familia.

Sasuke, aun comiendo, mantenía atención en lo que su padre pudiese responder… pero esa respuesta, nunca llegó. Alzando su vista, notó que su padre se marchaba.

La mirada de Mikoto era una mezcla de reproche y tristeza, no podía creer lo que Fugaku planteaba. Suspiró.- Dime Sasuke…

-Es enserio mamá… no conozco a la chica.- respondió, adivinando que era lo que le iba a preguntar.

-¿Así de predecible soy?- rió un poco.- Yo sé que la conoces… sino en vez de estar más callado de lo común, estarías pensando en cada chica para averiguar de quién se tratase…- dijo con una sonrisa, Sasuke solo siguió comiendo.- ¿Es buena? ¿Le caerá bien a tu padre?

Sasuke dejó a un lado su comida dando toda la atención a su madre. Ella claramente estaba preocupada y solo quería tener una respuesta, algo que le asegurara que Itachi no se peleara con su padre.

-Es buena persona… lo de que le caiga bien… solo nos queda esperar

-Sí… tienes razón.- Mikoto suspiró.- habrá que esperar.

La cena transcurrió tranquila, con el asiento vació de la cabecilla de la familia. Fugaku era un hombre realmente estricto, muy difícil de convencer u obtener su visto bueno, tanto Itachi como Sasuke eran la prueba, teniendo en su niñez una figura paterna como el de Fugaku, les hiso trabajar muy duro y casi siempre sin descanso, obteniendo todo lo que eran… unos de los más fuertes Jounin de la aldea oculta tras las hojas. Si alguien que no fuera su familia, se enterase que Fugaku desaprobaba la idea de que su primogénito se juntara con una ninja… se reirían a más no poder... pero, cierto era que tenía sus razones, razones que tanto Sasuke como Itachi respetaban.

-Gracias por la comida.- dijo Sasuke antes de levantarse e irse a su habitación.-Y no te preocupes… si se pelean… ya se arreglaran.- refiriéndose a su hermano y padre, calmo un poco a su madre, que solo asintió con una sonrisa.

**En la mansión Hyuga…**

-Pero papá… Nee-chan ya dijo que…-

-Sé lo que dijo mi hija, Hanabi.- interrumpió el cabecilla del clan Hyuga, que estaba sentado frente a su hija menor, terminando de tomar un té.- Tú solo infórmale a Neji cuando vuelva, que le avise a tu hermana.- recibiendo un asentimiento de Hanabi, Hiashi salió del salón para irse a dormir.

-Qué problema… ¿Dónde estará Neji-onisan?- posando sus codos en la mesa a su frente, cerró sus ojos.-Hmm… seguro estará con su novia Tenten… ¿Qué harán?- se preguntaba en voz alta, con una sonrisa ladina.

-Tú y con tus ideas locas.- un escalofríos recorrió por toda su espalda al escuchar una voz detrás de ella.- Solo paseábamos.- siguió, sen

-N-Neji… Neji-onisan…- reía nerviosa.- Entonces, ¿por qué tienes esa cara?- preguntaba intrigada. Normalmente cuando su primo llegaba de una salida con Tenten, eran los momentos en los que ella podía pedirle lo que sea por el tan buen humor que tenía. Pero al parecer ese no era uno de esos momentos, Neji estaba con su seño fruncido, pareciera que de un segundo a otro su activaría su byakugan.

-Nada. ¿Qué hace aquí a estas horas? Ya debería estar durmiendo…- masajeando sus ojos, suspiró.

-¡Ah, cierto! Oye Neji-onisan… padre quiere que le avises a Nee-chan que mañana a la noche hará una cena aquí en la mansión con los del consejo de…

-Pero Hinata-sama es lo último que quiere…

-Lo sé… pero padre no quiere eso.- dijo Hanabi.- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué viste?- preguntó luego de un silencio. Neji le miro con incredulidad para luego suspirar, Hanabi era más despierta que Hinata… y jamás se acostumbraría a ello.- Vamos dime… de igual manera sabes de qué me enteraré.

Sí, Neji sabía eso... no sabía exactamente como pero Hanabi siempre se enteraba lo que trataba de ocultarle. Volvió a masajear sus ojos para luego ver a su prima.-Creo… saber… quién es la pareja de Hinata-sama…

* * *

**Que tal? xD**

**dejen review! y muchas muchas gracias por leer **

**Amm... antes de irme! o_o aviso que... en mi otro fic ****_La importancia de odiar _****estoy, como decirlo? amm... sin ideas... asi que... si es que hay alguien que leia ese fic _ jeje paciencia, si?**

**ahora... sí, gracias por leer y hasta luego! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola! a todos! como les va?**

**yo pues cof cof... (no tengo suficiente presupuesto para contratar una buena tos) xD -cof cof-**

**estoy con tos... y algo de fiebre... asi que... espero que no afecte en la historia _ sino quedaría totalmente un desastre jeje bien... amm... gracias por review :D y ya los dejo leer :3**

**Nota: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen**

* * *

**Capítulo 5**

_-¡Ah, cierto! Oye Neji-onisan… padre quiere que le avises a Nee-chan que mañana a la noche hará una cena aquí en la mansión con los del consejo de…_

_-Pero Hinata-sama es lo último que quiere…_

_-Lo sé… pero padre no quiere eso.- dijo Hanabi.- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué viste?- Neji le miro con incredulidad para luego suspirar, Hanabi era más despierta que Hinata… y jamás se acostumbraría a ello.- Vamos dime… de igual manera sabes de qué me enteraré._

_-Creo… saber… quién es la pareja de Hinata-sama…_

**Al día siguiente en la mansión Hyuga...**

Estaba anocheciendo y por los pasillos transitaban los sirvientes cargando una que otras ollas, velas… manteles, sí, estaban preparando todo para la cena en "honor" al novio de la ex heredera del clan Hyuga, la cual ya había sido avisada de tal cosa…

-Es mucho arreglo para la escena de una batalla…- dijo Hanabi en son de broma.

-Hanabi-sama… no bromee con eso, puede que se cumpla.- reprendió con un suspiro Neji.- Pero… sí, creo que mucho arreglo…

-¡Ah, por cierto! ¿Sabes si Nee-chan vendrá?- muy curiosa se puso al frente de Neji y mediante un puchero, igualitos que hacían los niños d años, convenció al genio Hyuga para hablar.

-Verá…

**FLASH BACK**

La oscuridad era completa en el panorama, las calles ya no eran tan seguras cómo lo era en el día… pero no debía importar tenía un mensaje muy importante… un mensaje que si esperaba para mañana era posible que nunca se llegase a recibir. Con algunos pasos indecisos caminó hacia donde la había seguido a escondidas hace no más de una hora… espera, ¿cómo le explicaría que sabía exactamente dónde vivía? Y, ¿si le descubría que él la había seguido? ¿Se enojaría?

-Neji solo a tú haces preguntas obvias.- se reprendió mentalmente mientras entraba a la posada y preguntaba por su prima, luego de recibir el número de la habitación, caminó calmo y pensativo.- No… por lo que noté Hinata-sama no ha cambiado… seguro sigue siendo la misma inocente y distraída Hinata Hyuga.- con este último pensamiento respiró hondo y tocó la puerta.

**POV HINATA**

-Hinata… ya ven y duerme… no estés allí caminando…- oí el reproche de Itachi, ya en la cama.

No podía dormir, Itachi ya me había dicho todo lo que Sasuke ya me había contado… su padre, Fugaku Uchiha, sin conocerme me rechazaba por el solo hecho de ser ninja, ¿irónico? O quizás… ¿Ridículo? Aun no lo decido. Comenzaba a apagar las luces para ceder e ir a dormir… pero apenas había apagado la luz de la cocina escuché que llamaban a la puerta.

-¿Quién será a esta hora?- preguntó Itachi algo molesto apareciéndose de repente frente mío, logrando que saltara del susto.

-¡No me asustes así! Ve a dormir… yo veré quién es…

-Pero, ¿qué pasa si me buscan a mí?

-Y que tal si me buscan a mí, ¿Preguntas difíciles, verdad?- Itachi sonrió por lo que dije… solo con él era así de segura. Dándome un beso en la frente fue nuevamente a la cama y mientras yo… a ver quién era.

**FIN POV HINATA**

-Disculpe la intromisión a estas horas de la noche… Hinata-sama.- apenas abrió la puerta se encontró con la figura firme y segura de su primo, Neji.- ¿Puedo pasar?

-Amm… etto…- mirando disimuladamente a su costado, temió que Itachi saliera en cualquier momento. Suspiró, si no lo dejaba pasar… sospecharía más, además afuera ya hacía frío.- Adelante…

-No será muy largo lo que le tengo que informar…- decía Neji a la vez que inspeccionaba cada centímetro de aquella habitación tratando de encontrar algo que le confirmara si es que Sasuke Uchiha era esa persona especial de su prima. Sentándose en una de las sillas del comedor, repasaba mentalmente lo que le dijo Hanabi respecto a la cena.

-Y bien, ¿qué ocurrió Neji-nisan? Debe ser algo importante para que vinieras a estas horas…

-Lo es… verá Hinata-sama, sucede que…- disimuladamente seguía viendo la habitación.

-Neji…- el aludido la miró de inmediato.- No encontrarás nada que te lleve a la identidad de mi novio… si lo quieres conocer, espera un semana… no es mucho.

-Pues ya no será una semana Hinata-sama.- dijo el moreno, luego de un pequeño trance de haber escuchado así a Hinata.- Vine a informarle que Hiashi-sama le dijo a su hermana que… la cena se haría mañana… a la noche.

**FIN FLASH BACK**

-Luego de eso… no pudo articular alguna palabra, por lo menos no que yo entendiera…- terminó de contar Neji ante la expresión divertida de Hanabi.

-Por el bien de todos… espero que Nee-chan venga…

**En la mansión Uchiha…**

-¡Sasuke! Ven y ayúdame con esto…- gritaba Mikoto a la vez que posaba unos cinco platos en la mesa del comedor. Sasuke con un fastidio comenzó a dirigirse a dónde estaba su madre… por más cansado que estuviese, por todos los encargos que Itachi le había dado en la tarde, no ganaría nada con no obedecer a Mikoto… es más, perdería mucho.

-No deberías hacer tantos preparativos… solo es una chica.- se escuchó de Fugaku.

-Padre… si tanto le molesta que Itachi esté con una kunoichi, ¿por qué está aquí?

-Cuida tus palabras hijo… no quiero estar molesto contigo también…-

-Enójese conmigo… por lo menos yo le estoy retando, en cambio Itachi… solo ah encontrado a alguien.- defendió Sasuke ante la atónita mirada de su madre para luego remplazarlo por una dulce sonrisa.- Amm… faltan los cubiertos, madre.

-¡Oh, es verdad!… ya los traigo…

-Sasuke… luego de esta cena, quiero hablar contigo.- dijo Fugaku saliendo con del comedor hacia la sala.

**POV ITACHI**

Esto no podría ser más complicado… apenas entramos a mí casa, escuchamos el intercambio de palabras de mi Ototo con mi padre, bueno… al menos sé que Sasuke me apoya. Hinata, que estaba a mi lado, comenzaba a dominarla la inseguridad… tanto que me había costado en sacarle eso.

-D-Debería irme…- dijo débilmente a la vez que se soltaba de mi brazo y se disponía a salir.

-No espera… si te vas no asegura nada.- hablando casi en susurros, la detuve.- No podemos evadir esto... además, soy yo el que está contigo… lo acepte o no, yo nunca te dejaré.- dándole un beso en sus manos, logré sacar una sonrisa de ella.- Vamos…

-Sí…-

Deje a Hinata esperar en la entrada mientras yo me aparecía en el comedor. Mi madre apenas me vio sonrió y antes de que pudiese hablar le dije que no cenaríamos esa noche con ellos.

-Qué lástima… y yo que quería conocer a la linda jovencita…- con el dramatismo que tanto caracterizaba a mi madre, comenzaba a sentarse en una silla, dejando de lado unos cubiertos.

-Hmm, entonces… ¿Vas a conocer a tu suegro, eh?- maldición, mi Ototo a veces puede ser tan… inapropiado.

**FIN POV ITACHI**

Hinata espera impaciente en la entrada de la mansión Uchiha, a pesar de que no se quedarían a cenar… estaba muy nerviosa con el solo hecho de presentarse frente a Mikoto y a Fugaku. Viendo de frente a la puerta principal, cerró los ojos… luego de que terminase eso debía buscar algo con qué recompensar a Itachi... mira que, ceder en no cenar con su familia para ir a la cena de la mansión Hyuga.

-Itachi es único…- susurró con una sonrisa.

-Hyuga… Hyuga Hinata… vaya, no esperaba que fueras tú la prometida de mi hijo.- se le heló la sangre, aquella voz era tan firme y casi fría como la de su padre, Hiashi. Volteando lentamente y casi dubitativa.

-B-Buenas, buenas noches… Uchiha-san…- con una pequeña reverencia, trató de saludar a la vez que Fugaku se acercaba a ella.

-Buenas noches… ¿Esperas a mi hijo?- preguntó acercándose a ella, recibiendo un asentimiento.

-L-Lo que sucede… es que no podremos cenar aquí… lo siento Uchiha-san.- se disculpó con otra reverencia haciendo sonreír de lado a Fugaku.

-Hinata Hyuga… un ninja de Konoha, considerada una de las más fuertes, ¿será cierto eso? No lo creo… con ese tartamudeo solo me hace notar lo insegura que es. Pero… pensándolo bien siendo ella así… no creo que le sea muy difícil dejar de ser una kunoichi… si está con mi hijo, tendrá que demostrarlo.- pensaba Fugaku a la vez que miraba de arriba abajo a la Hyuga, logrando que su nerviosismo aumentara. -¿De hace cuánto es que estás con mi hijo?- Hinata no lo sabía con certeza pero el escuchar esa pregunta, le sonó más como un reproche, un reproche de alejar a su primogénito de él.

-De hace… como tres años, señor.

-Tres años…- repitió, mirando a su costado vio a Itachi acercarse.

-Padre… amm… ella es…

-Luego hablamos Itachi… tengo que aclarar cosas contigo y tu hermano.- interrumpió éste comenzando a irse.

-¿Estás bien, Hinata? Mi padre puede ser… un tanto duro cuando lo tratas por primera vez…- Itachi se acercó a Hinata con cierta preocupación, ya que cuando había ido en su búsqueda para presentarla a Mikoto… se encontró con la escena de su padre con ella… ¿Qué le habrá dicho?- Yo…

-Hijo… ¿No nos presentas?- interrumpió Mikoto detrás de Itachi mientras que Sasuke se apoyaba en el marco de la entrada al comedor.

-Ejem sí…- poniéndose al lado de Hinata, puso su mejor sonrisa y vio directamente a su novia.- Madre… amm… ella es mi novia… la que les ha-

-Un gusto en conocerte… veo que eres una Hyuga pero… tu nombre no lo sé…- interrumpió Mikoto luego de haber ido prácticamente a abrazar a la conmocionada Hyuga.

-Si esperaras un poco más, te habría dicho su nombre madre…- comentó Itachi con algo de vergüenza.

-Amm… mi nombre es Hinata… Hinata Hyuga, un placer conocerla Mikoto-san.- al ver el tan educado comportamiento de la chica, Mikoto había quedado encantada pero, ¿quién no? a simple vista la muchacha se podría llevar miles de miradas consigo.

-Oye… alégrate… nuestra madre borrará cualquier sensación oscura que haya podido dejar nuestro padre… por cualquier cosa que le haya dicho.- Sasuke se acercó a Itachi, que por su parte se había apartado un poco de las mujeres.

-¿Me estás, "consolando"?- preguntó en un tono burlón, Sasuke bufó.

-Se llama "apoyar". Si no quieres que lo haga… bien, pero mejor ve pensando bien porque sea lo que sea que le haya dicho nuestro padre a Hinata ella no te lo dirá y es capaz de actuar por sí sola, claro si es que se tratase de algo muy importe… que creo que es lo más seguro…

-¿No que me apoyabas? Eso no ayuda en nada…

-Tú te burlaste… solo te dije lo que pensaba, no me vas a negar que pensaste lo mismo al verlos juntos.- Itachi guardó silencio, era cierto… eso fue lo que pensó… más o menos, pero en sí era eso. Sea lo que le haya dicho Fugaku… Hinata lo minimizaría o sencillamente no lo diría. Viendo a Hinata con su madre… de cómo sonreía y con sorpresa aceptaba los eufóricos abrazos… pidió a los cielos que su padre no le haya dicho nada que le haga sentir mal... no lo soportaría.

-Amm… madre, lo siento pero debemos ir a otro lugar…- dijo de repente Itachi.

-Es cierto… lamento mucho por la cena…

-No, no… no te disculpes querida, ya será otra vez en que te pueda tener aquí cenando ya como en familia, ¿no es cierto, Sasuke?- preguntó Mikoto viendo atrás.

-Hinata mejor huye, todavía tienes tiempo.- con su media sonrisa, decidió irse antes de ser atacado por su madre y/o por su hermano.

-Qué bromista es…- reía forzadamente.- No le hagas caso…

-Descuide… sé más o menos de cómo es Sasuke…- divertida por el comentario, interrumpió con una pequeñas risa… cada vez Sasuke le demostraba que no era el frío y sin corazón como siempre le hacían quedar.

-Sí… nos vamos, quería venir a presentártela al menos, la cena será en otra ocasión… adiós madre.

-Hasta luego… Mikoto-san…

* * *

**Y qué tal? :$ **

**bien... mal... regular? xD**

**jeje amm.. en el siguiente cap será de la cena en la masión Hyuga -chan chan chaaan- xD**

**y el que sigue... "posiblemente" vendría lo que pasó en la misión en dónde comenzó aquella relación entre Hinata e Itachi :3 :3 :3 :3 uhh! ya quiero escribirla xD **

**Dejen review, eh! Y muchas gracias por leer. **

**Hasta la próxima =^.^=/**


	6. Chapter 6

**Holaa! como les va? :D **

**listos para empezar la semana con todas las ganas del mundo!? :$ xD jajaja espero que si!**

**Buueno aqui les dejo el siguiente cap... si es que lo esperaban :$**

**Nota: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen**

* * *

**Capítulo 6**

El aire era tenso… bueno, decir eso era muy poco. En tipo de estas situaciones es en que uno se podría preguntar… Hinata, ¿realmente era una Hyuga? No se parecía en lo más mínimo a los del resto de su familia… sacando de lado a Hanabi y hasta el mismo Neji.

El comedor estaba muy bien decorado y ambientado con la ayuda de una mesa rectangular enorme cubierto por un mantel color crema y bordados en los extremos, unas cuantas velas encendidas y unas dos sirvientas que yacían en cada extremo de aquella mesa, por si algunos de los ancianos del consejo deseaba algo.

-Hiashi mejor ya dinos, ¿por qué nos citaste a esta cena? Es obvio que su hija no desea acompañarnos.- habló uno de los ancianos luego de haber bebido un poco de su vino, la cena ya había terminado prácticamente.

Hiashi miró a su sobrino, que estaba su lado izquierdo, y luego a su hija Hanabi, que estaba a su lado derecho, diciéndole silenciosamente que fuesen a buscar a Hinata rápidamente.

-Discúlpennos...- dijo Neji levantándose.

-Nos retiramos.- continuó Hanabi y luego de unas reverencias, los dos primos salieron de allí… logrando recuperar el aliento que habían contenido sin darse cuenta.

-Quería tratar un tema… un tema que es de Hinata…- comentó Hiashi.

-¿Hinata-sama? Sobre qué deberíamos tratar, ella ya no es más la heredera del clan.- preguntó intrigada una de las ancianas.- ¿Hay problemas con Hanabi-sama?

-Esto no tiene nada que ver con la herencia… mi hija menor, Hanabi, me ha estado demostrando que puede ser un gran líder.- aclaró con orgullo. -Lo que sucede es que… Hinata, se ha juntado con alguien… aun no sé si pertenece a algún clan o…

-No puede ser más que un Hyuga el que esté al lado de Hinata-sama, Hanabi-sama… hasta Neji-san… usted mejor que nadie conoce las reglas.- interrumpió la anciana remarcando el tono de reproche.

-Lo sé muy bien.- aclaró Hiashi.- Ningún Hyuga debe estar involucrado con alguien que no sea del clan… sea de la rama principal o secundaria.

-Veo el problema…- susurró el anciano a la vez que comenzaba a levantarse de la mesa, al igual que el resto.- Hiashi, le daremos unos días para que usted mismo solucione esto con su primogénita… sino lo hace hasta que uno de nuestros sirvientes venga a rendirles cuentas… tenga por seguro que nosotros nos haremos cargo, sin miramiento alguno.

**En las calles de Konoha…**

-¿Crees que Nee-chan se haya arrepentido?- cuestionó por no haber ido a aquella cena.

-No lo sé… espero que sea eso en vez de que le haya sucedido algo.- confesó. Él y Hanabi estaban caminando por las oscuras calles de Konoha sin saber exactamente en donde buscar.

-Oye, Neji-onisan…- Hanabi se había detenido de repente sujetando al llamado anteriormente para que la imitara.- Amm…- levantando su brazo para apuntar algo más adelante.- ¿No es esa Nee-chan, con Uchi-?

-¡Uchiha Sasuke!- interrumpió casi en un gruñido… eso lo confirmaba, aquella escena delante de sus ojos era una clara y absolutamente confirmación de que ese Sasuke era la pareja de Hinata.

Ahora bien, ¿cómo es que Hinata había terminado con Sasuke? Si estaba acompañada por Itachi.

**FLASH BACK**

Caminando con la cabeza cabizbaja, como lo acostumbraba a los doce años, ignoraba la mayoría de las preguntas que le lanzaba Itachi.

-Hinata…

-Apresurémonos… a padre no le gusta los retrasos.- evadió.

-Solo dime que lo que mi padre te haya dicho, no te afecto.- interponiéndose en su camino para que no avanzara hasta que le diera una respuesta, la sujeto cuidadosamente por los hombros.

-En serio, Itachi… no me dijo nada.- levantando su rostro trató de darle una sonrisa para que lo convenciera… y en parte era cierto, Fugaku no había dicho nada malo o hasta cruel como para que ella estuviese así. Era más bien sus pensamientos e inseguridades que actuaban… como lo hacían a sus doce años. Sin embargo… la manera en que la miró, la forma en que había escuchado decir su nombre… no sabía si realmente ahora la rechazaba por ser ninja, quizás el hecho de que era una Hyuga era otro punto en su contra.

Se escuchó a Itachi suspirar.- ¿Por qué siento que todo el avance que logramos en Kumogakure, se está perdiendo por la vuelta a Konoha?- dijo sin pensar. Hinata, con delicadeza, aparto las manos de Itachi para seguir avanzando, se les estaba haciendo tarde.- ¿Hinata?

-No te preocupes por mí, Itachi…- dándose la vuelta para verlo, le sonrió alejando aunque sea momentáneamente aquellas inseguridades.- Amm… no quiero que sea así pero… es mejor que te preocupes por ti, padre es algo…

-¿Frío? ¿Estricto? ¿Insensible?- en son de broma, logró que Hinata riera un poco y luego asintiera.- Estaré bien…

Hinata volvió su vista al camino y comenzando su trayecto esperó que Itachi la alcanzará y así ir juntos a la mansión Hyuga… ahora sí comenzaba lo difícil, bueno… ¿complicado? Suspiró, sus padres eran difíciles de ablandar, si tan solo su madre viviera seguro la apoyaría, como Mikoto hiso con Itachi. Extrañada por la ausencia de Itachi, miró hacia atrás…

-Hin…

-¡Oh pero qué lenta eres niña!- se escuchó de una muchacha, aparentemente casi la misma edad que Itachi, de cabellos negros y largos hasta por debajo de sus hombros y con una vestimenta parecida al que llevaba Ino en la academia, solo que ésta era negra. La azabache permanecía abrazada al Uchiha mayor y ante la intrigada mirada y acercamiento de la Hyuga no pudo más que sonreír.- Y se supone que… espera, ¿cómo debo sentirme al saber que por eso me remplazas, Itachi-kun?

-¿Qué? ¿Remplazo?- pensó Hinata al estar a tres pasos de los azabaches aún abrazados.- L-Lo s-siento… pero tenemos prisa…- en un intento de alejarlo de ella, optó por tomarlo de la muñeca y jalarlo sin embargo la azabache no se lo permitió.

-¿L-Lo s-siento?- imitó con burla.- Itachi…- interponiéndose entre los dos, le dio la espalda a Hinata.- ¿Enserio me cambias por ella?

-¡Basta Azumi!- exclamo molestó.- No te permitiré que trates así a mi novia…

-¿Tu novia?- interrumpió.- Pensé que era tu prometida…- comentó volteando para ver a la Hyuga, que por su parte estaba más que confundida, ¿quién era ella? Pero lo más importante, ¿qué le hacía llamarla a ella su remplazo? Estaba conmocionada.

Al obtener silencio de Itachi, bajo la mirada, señal de triunfo para la azabache.- Itachi…- volvió su mirada a él.- Cuando te canses de esta "niña" sabes dónde estaré…- levantando su mirada, su cara empalideció, ¡qué demonios hacía!

-¡Azumi!- alejó con sus manos por el repentino beso que había recibido.- no vuelvas a hacer eso…

-Oh… ¿qué pasa? ¡Oh, ya sé! Cambia el hecho de que ella esté presente, ¿cierto?- apuntado a Hinata por encima de su hombro, Itachi no sabía qué hacer… estaba contrariado.- No recuerdo que ayer te quejaras de que te besara… yo creo que lo único de lo que te quejaste fue de las malezas en tu espalda.

**POV HINATA**

_- ¿Cómo es que las malezas lograron irritarte la espalda?_

_-Es que…- rió nerviosamente.- Me caí._

_-¿Qué es lo que no me estás diciendo? Itachi…_

_-Mejor cenemos… tengo hambre._

Entonces era eso lo que no me dijo… ¿cómo es que no me dijo eso?

Azumi… Azumi… no recuerdo a nadie con ese nombre, ni mucho menos si alguien la nombrara. Estaba extasiada… Itachi seguía firme pero no hacía nada como para alejar a esa chica y tomar un lugar a mi lado, ¿qué debía pensar?

-Azumi… ya basta…- no lo negó… espero que no se haya notado pero sentí cómo mi corazón se oprimía. Creí no volver a sentir eso nunca más desde ese enamoramiento infantil que tenía por Naruto-kun… creí que no sufriría estando al lado de Itachi, que ilusa. Claro que estando en pareja hay altos y bajos sin embargo ahora quien sea que nos viera… en su mente saltaría "triángulo amoroso" y yo sería la tercera en discordia.

-¡Oh, vamos Itachi! Esta niña ni siquiera se anima a protegerte como su novio…- esta vez se enfrentó a mí… y claramente vi en su camiseta el símbolo del clan Uchiha.

**FIN POV HINATA**

-Suficiente Azumi.- con autoridad exigió el Uchiha menor, que por alguna razón, también se había aparecido allí.- No creo que sea del agrado de mi madre que sepa que estás haciendo esto.- de esa sonrisa burlona y hasta maliciosa se transformó en una mueca de fastidio.

**FIN FLASH BACK**

Y luego de ese momento… incómodo, Hinata comenzó a caminar en dirección contraria del que iba, dejando atrás a su novio con aquella nueva chica que aparecía, Azumi.

-¿Por qué le das tanta importancia?- cuestionaba Sasuke en cuclillas ante ella.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- evadió con esa pregunta. Luego de salir, ciertamente huyendo, el azabache se dispuso a seguirla hasta terminar en aquel parque, donde habían hablado el día anterior.

Hinata estaba sentada en una las bancas, casi a la entrada del parque, con sus manos sosteniendo su rostro y tratando de limpiar rápidamente cualquier lágrima que se escapara.

-Mi madre me obligó a traerles esto…- alzando su mano vio que tenía una pequeña cacerola. Con su mano izquierda destapó un poco dejando salir un vapor, que a la vez liberaba un aroma delicioso.

-Mikoto-san cocina muy bien.- susurró con una sonrisa a la vez que volvía a tapar la cacerola y Sasuke tomaba asiento a su lado.- Sasuke…- dejando a un lado la comida, miró a Hinata.- ¿Me dirías quién es ella?

-¿Celosa?

-Sólo dime.- cerró sus ojos, estaba cansada y el llorar no lo mejoraba… ella creía que ese día iba a ser pesado y lo comenzó a comprobar en el momento que Fugaku le habló pero no creía que pasara algo como sucedió hace unos minutos atrás. Ahora sabía lo que Itachi no le dijo…- Itachi fue besado por otra mujer…- musitó captando la atención de Sasuke, el cual suspiró.

-Hinata.- la aludida limpiándose unas lágrimas, le vio.- No estés así… esa mujer nunca significó nada para mi hermano, es solo una loca que dice amarlo…

-¿Y piensas que eso es reconfortante?- interrumpió con ironía.- No me dijo nada…

-¿Por qué debería hacerlo?

-¿Bromeas?- interrumpió incrédula, ¿realmente le preguntaba eso?

-Tú eres la única que creería que yo pudiese bromear.- tal vez lo dijo de una manera… bueno, un tanto molesto, pero al menos logró sacar una risa a Hinata.- Como sea… Azumi es la hija de unos de los mejores amigos de nuestro padre y madre, nos conocemos desde pequeños…

-Fueron pareja, ¿no es cierto?- cuestionó la ojiperla mientras se levantaba e iba en búsqueda de aquella cacerola que había traído el azabache… necesitaba comer algo.- amm…- volviendo a su lugar cayó en cuenta que no tenía nada para probar la comida, hasta que Sasuke le extendió una cuchara.- gracias.

-Hmm… cuando… se fue para esa misión a Kumogakure, ellos ya estaban peleados…

-Entonces sí…- probando la comida comprobó enserio que Mikoto cocinaba increíble… como no hacerlo con dos… bueno tres gruñones Uchiha debía hacerlo.- Hmm Itachi… Itachi… ¡Qué debo hacer!- de un momento a otro se acordó del beso que esa Azumi le daba a Itachi frente de ella… entonces, casi arrojando al suelo la cacerola, se levanto dramáticamente.

-Pero, ¿qué te pasa?- alejando la comida de la muchacha, observaba.- Un momento estás llorando y ahora, ¿gritando?

-¿Qué quieres que haga?...- volviéndose a sentar se sujetaba su cabeza con ambas manos.

-Ahora depresiva…- se dijo mentalmente el azabache con un tic en la ceja derecha.

Sasuke iba a hablar sin embargo tuvo que saltar muy lejos de allí al sentir peligro… y luego de unos segundos un estruendo le hiso saber que sus instintos no fallaban. Hanabi había saltado al ataque del Uchiha, pero éste al esquivarlo, no hiso más que destruir el banco donde estaba sentado… Hinata por su parte, también había saltado por su vida.

**POV SASUKE**

Qué demonios… ¿por qué me ataca?

-¡Qué le hiciste a Nee-chan!- oí exclamar de esa mini Hinata, ¿quién es? Espera… dijo, ¿Nee-chan? No sabía que tenía una hermana… espera, espera… ¿qué?

-¿Cómo que qué le hice? ¡Yo no le hice nada!- le aclaré fastidiado... al parecer la mocosa era todo lo contrario de Hinata. Ella era más, ¿cómo decirlo? Más… ¿violenta? No… esa niña era más fastidiosa. Mejor no lo digo en voz alta parece que tiene casi la misma fuerza que Sakura.

-Pagarás por lo que le hayas hecho a Hinata-sama, Uchiha.- otro más… ese engreído de Neji venía a mi ataque con su técnica de puños suaves, ¿realmente me querían matar?

-¿Qué les pasa? Yo no le hice nada.- logré decir esquivando sus golpes hasta donde podía. Joder, encima que debí recorrer las calles de Konoha para darle esa comida a mi hermano y a ella… que me haya encontrado con esa Azumi en esa patética situación… que debí asegurarme de que Hinata estuviese bien porque si no tanto Itachi como mi madre me lo harían pagar,… que esa mocosa me ataque sin piedad… ¿Debo admitir que éste rarito Hyuga es más fuerte que yo?

-¡Ni-san, basta!- hasta que por fin habló la Hyuga.- ¡Neji!

-Nee-chan… ese malvado te hiso llorar…- apuntándome mientras seguía peleando con Neji, Hinata negó con la cabeza.- Entonces, ¿por qué estabas deprimida?

-Amm… es que…- sí, buen momento para una charla de hermanas.

-¡Hey!- llamé la atención de las hermanas.- No quiero arruinar su momento pero… ¡Hinata, le podrías decir a éste que ya no me ataqué!

**FIN POV SASUKE**

-¡Neji-nisan, basta!- por más que lo intentase, no paraba…

-Neji-onisan… Nee-chan dice que el Uchiha no le hiso nada, ya déjalo.- habló esta vez Hanabi y como por arte de magia, Neji dejaba libre a Sasuke.

-Entonces…- tratando de tranquilizar su respiración se acercó a sus primas.- ¿Por qué estaba deprimida, Hinata-sama?

-¿Le haces caso a Hanabi y no a mí?- el Hyuga se detuvo de golpe… Hinata le estaba, ¿reclamando?- Oh bien… estos cuatro años se acercaron demasiado…- Hinata comenzó a caminar en dirección a Sasuke para sujetarlo de la muñeca e ir a donde sea.

-¿A dónde vas Nee-chan? Padre nos mando a buscarte…

-Dile que ya iré uno de estos días a la mansión.- respondió despreocupadamente con un ademán de mano a la vez que salía del parque llevándose consigo a Sasuke.

-Hinata-sama… ¿Dónde va con el Uchiha?- se detuvo de golpe.- Debió estar en la cena en la mansión, ¿por qué no fue?

-La cena… se me olvidó.- su cara se tornó roja, qué problema… su padre… su padre la tendría entre ceja y ceja, por más que no quería la presencia del consejo de anciano… debía ir y como no fue… su padre habría quedado en ridículo, y no hay algo peor que hacerle pasar el ridículo a una persona orgullosa.- Yo… díganle que luego iré a hablar con él…- sin que pudiesen decir más, Hinata salía del parque, agarrando a Sasuke de la muñeca.

* * *

**Etto... pues... voilà! x3 eh terminado aqui! ._. ****merezco un reviews? digan que si :3 x3**

**Tenia pensado en presentarles un One-shot de Sakura card captor... Inuyasha... Amnesia... Kimi ni todoke o no sé! Nana... pero mi querida mente se me nublo y solo me encargado de ver anime :3 que vida, no! ._. amm pero ya veran que en cualquier momento (capaz meses) jaja me aparecere con algun fic de esos animes u otros..**

**jaja como sea... Gracias por leer y hasta la próxima :3**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola! como estan!? yo con sueño D: jeje quería actualizar hoy... ya se me hacia que los hice esperar mucho (arrh creida ajjajaj) en fin espero que les guste este cap :3**

**Nota: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen**

* * *

**Capítulo 7**

**POV ITACHI**

No, no, no… ¡joder!

-¡Ya basta! Pero, ¿qué demonios haces?- pregunté lo más calmo que pude a la vez que alejaba a Azumi de mí. Por su cara veo que el sonar calmado no funciona para nada…

-Cálmate… ni que esa niña fuera la gran cosa.- fruncí mi ceño a más no poder y me acerqué a ella peligrosamente.- ¿Q-Qué p-pasa?

-No vuelvas a hacer nada parecido a esto.- logré acorralarla entre una pared, le miré seriamente y pude notar lo nerviosa que se ponía.- Hinata es una mujer importante en mi vida y que te quede bien claro… no permitiré que cualquiera se aparezca y comience a decir patrañas para lastimarla…

-¡No fueron patrañas!- interrumpió.- Tú me besaste y no lo niegues… ¿Y soy yo que la lastima? Mejor mírate tú.- le miré incrédulo, ¿Cómo decía que yo era quién lastimo a Hinata, cuando es ella que se aparece de la nada a decir todas esas cosas?- Dios… de verdad que eres todo un Uchiha.- liberándose de mí comenzó a irse.- Itachi esa niña tiene, ¿cuánto? Dos, tres… ¿Cuatro años menos que tú? Esa jovencita esperaba que te salieras de mi lado y fueras al suyo, acaso no piensas que ella esperaba que negaras todo lo que dije, ¿gritando a los cuatro vientos? Ella no tiene tu edad… ella no tiene tu misma madurez… "ella es una niña"

Estaba enojado, lo complicado aquí era… que no sabía si estaba enojado con Azumi o conmigo, muy en el fondo sé que tiene razón. Dios, ¡Hinata! Espero que Sasuke esté con ella… es muy tarde y…

-¿Qué fue eso?- giré por donde se había ido Hinata… y en el cielo aparecía humo, ¿una explosión? Sin pensarlo dos veces salí corriendo y Azumi se unió a mi lado. Cuando llegamos, había sucedido en una pequeña plaza, estaban la pequeña hermanita de Hinata, Hanabi y su primo sobreprotector Neji y con una clara confusión en sus mentes.

-¿Qué sucedió? ¿Están bien?- cuestionó Azumi acercándose a los Hyugas.

-No nada…- sin dejar de lado su sorpresa, Hanabi respondió.- Solo que… creí que estaban lastimando a Nee-chan…- fue casi en un susurro pero llegué a escucharla. ¿Qué le pasó a Hinata? ¿Habrá sido Sasuke? Apreté los puños.

-Hanabi-sama debemos volver a la mansión… los del consejo ya se habrán ido...- ¡La cena! ¿Cuán mal debía sentirme? Poco… mucho, ¿demasiado? Hinata…- Oye tú Uchiha.- me llamó con un tono muy molesto y acompañada por la mirada retadora de Hanabi… entonces debo pensar que sí fue Sasuke… ese tonto, le hiso llorar o algo… ¡No estoy en posición de criticar a nadie! Menuda culpa… menuda inseguridad… suspiré, enserio, ¿en qué momento hice las actitudes de Hinata como mías?- ¡Hey! ¡Eres sordo!

-¡Qué quieres Hyuga!- Azumi me sujetó del brazo como para evitar que golpease a ese Hyuga.

-Cuídate Uchiha… suficiente tengo con tu tonto hermano…- espetó entre dientes a la vez que se acercaba peligrosamente a mi… aunque no sin antes ser detenido por Hanabi.- Solo dile a tu hermano que se cuide…

-Ya basta Neji-onisan… debemos estar en la mansión si es que no queremos problemas…- con cara seria comenzaron, ambos Hyugas, a irse de allí sin mediar más palabras con nosotros

-Tu relación con los Hyuga no es tan amena que digamos, ¿eh?- dijo Azumi dándome un codazo y yo le dirigía una mirada molesta. Y sin decir nada más y haciendo caso omiso a los llamados de ella, me iba de aquella plaza.

**FIN POV ITACHI**

**FLASH BACK**

-Bajo esta bella luna… te juro que te haré la mujer más feliz…- decía un azabache sosteniendo a su compañera de la cintura.

Estaban un poco alejados de las demás carpas, que utilizaban temporalmente los ciudadanos de Kumogakure. La noche era agradable, la luna más grande y brillosa que cualquier otra noche… era perfecta.

-N-No es-es necesario q-que jures… I-Itachi-san…- interrumpió tímidamente posando sus delicadas manos en el rostro del muchacho, que por su sonrisa, estaba más que feliz.- Yo…

-Ese tartamudeo será lo primero de que nos encargaremos…- dijo en son de broma el Uchiha mientras pegaba su frente a la de ella.- Tal vez no sea necesario jurar pero… lo hago porque eres la mujer que jamás creí encontrar… la que quiero por siempre a mi lado…

**FIN FLASH BACK**

Horas después de aquel altercado con Azumi, Itachi estaba inquieto… Hinata no había llegado a la posada en toda la noche, no era que dudara de que no se supiese cuidar pero de que a veces hacía cosas sin pensar y temía que este sea uno de esos "a veces"

-Espero que Sasuke… la… cuide…- dándose por vencido de estar esperándola en aquella habitación, se ducho, se arregló y salió a la torre Hokage para ir en búsqueda de los últimos papeles con que terminaría todo sus trámites. El tener la ayuda de su Ototo le había facilitado todo… era su cuarto día en la aldea y terminaba todo… debe ser también por el hecho de que ayer hiso que Sasuke se levantara temprano y no lo liberó hasta el anochecer.

Suspiró, realmente estaba preocupado, ¿Dónde estaría Hinata? Debió haberse alejado de Azumi en el instante en que ella lo abrazó, debió haber negado todo lo que ella decía en el momento en que dijo todo eso…- No es como si le hubiera respondido el beso… solo fue… un roce.- detenía su caminar al ver a su Ototo esperándolo en la puerta de la torre… Sasuke al sentir su presencia levantó su vista y comenzó a caminar hacia la entrada.

-Vamos… terminemos con esto.- suspirando siguió a su Ototo "tan impaciente como siempre" pensó Itachi.

A medida que caminaban, Itachi notó el estado deplorable en el que estaban las prendas de Sasuke… era como si hubiese tenido una pelea, una pelea muy dura con alguien evidentemente fuerte.

Respiro hondo y dispuesto a preguntarle a su hermanito el por qué de su estado, éste apresuro su paso y entró a la oficina de la Hokage. Bien… o Sasuke esperaba el momento adecuado para hablar con él o Hinata le había dicho a Sasuke que no le contase nada… y contemplando el hecho de que Sasuke era todo menos considerado y que Hinata no sería capaz de pedirle eso a su hermano… digamos que estaba… en una encrucijada.

-Bien, "Lady" Tsunade estamos por los últimos papeles para terminar con los tramites de mi hermano.- remarcando lo de Lady, comenzó Sasuke desafiante y es que no le daba más gusto al azabache que ver la cara de fastidio de la Hokage.

-Veo que estas de buen humor, Uchiha.- haciendo la vista gorda del estado en que estaba Sasuke, dirigió su vista a Itachi para obtener alguna pista del por qué solo consiguió que éste se encogiera de hombros, señal de que no sabía nada.- Como sea… allí están los papeles, Itachi.

-Sí.- yendo a recoger la mitad, veía como Sasuke recogía el resto y entonces notó con más claridad de cómo es que sus prendas estaban maltratadas… y no era de dudar de que eran por ataques de un Hyuga, la pregunta aquí sería, ¿fue atacado por Neji, o Hinata? Suspiró, lo más seguro es que fuese Neji… entonces Hinata, ¿estaría en la mansión?

-Antes de que se vayan… Sasuke, ¿vez esos papeles de allí en el suelo?- apuntando a una pila más o menos hasta la altura de su cintura, el azabache asentía de mala gana.- Te ordeno que lo lleves a la academia ninja… al parecer Iruka los necesita.- luego de uno que otros trastabilles, lograba salir de aquella oficina con una pila de papales en sus manos que sobrepasaba desmesuradamente su cabeza.

-¿Por qué siempre están peleando con Tsunade-sama?- preguntó Itachi de una manera para dar por roto aquel silencio que lo único que hacía era aumentar sus pensamientos y por ende su tortura.

-Hasta que hablaste.- dijo en son de burla, ignorando su pregunta.- Aunque esperaba más un… "¿Cómo está Hinata?" o tal vez un, "Más te vale que no le hayas hecho nada a Hina-Hime"- Itachi no sabía si sonreír, reírse o fastidiarse de cómo estaba hablando su Ototo, ¿a qué demonios venía todo eso?

-Hmm…- parecía como si los papeles se habían intercambiado, Sasuke en ese momento estaba más "sociable" e Itachi… pues, más gruñón.- Ese Neji, ¿se llevó a Hinata a su mansión, cierto?- Sasuke se detuvo y le miró con incredulidad.- Por tus prendas obviamente peleaste con un Hyuga…

-¿Y aseguras que fue Neji?- cuestionó interrumpiéndolo mientras sonreía de lado.

-¿Quién más?- Itachi seguía con su camino, suspiró… no pudo haber sido Hinata era demasiado gentil como para dejar a Sasuke en ese estado.- Entonces Hinata está en su mansión sí, ¿o no?- la leve risa de Sasuke lo detuvo, ¿de qué se reía? Espera, ¿Sasuke sabía reír? Volteó al ver como su Ototo lo alcazaba y seguían su camino.

-Estás con esa Hyuga por tres años y todavía la subestimas…- sin ocultar su asombro, Sasuke ensanchó su sonrisa.- Estos golpes fueron dados por un persona llamada Hinata Hyuga… debería estar molesto y echando fuego por los ojos por el solo hecho de que esa chica pudiese dejarme inconsciente con solo distraerme por unos segundos…

-¿P-Peleaste c-con Hi-Hi…?- interrumpió Itachi por la sorpresa recibida.

-¿Hi-Hi…?- imitó volviendo a reír.- Sí hermano… pelee con tu novia. Cuando paso eso de Azumi la seguí hasta una pequeña plaza donde nos encontramos con…

-Neji y Hanabi… sí lo sé, ¿qué ocurrió? Se escuchó como una explosión y fuimos con… Azumi a ver.- recuperándose de apoco del asombro, dejó los papeles que traía en una banca cercana, cosa que Sasuke imitó.- Cuando llegamos los vimos… pero parecían confundidos.

-Hmm… al parecer nunca habían visto a Hinata responderles a algo con tanto enojo.- siguió con su relato, sin mencionar para nada el hecho de que tuvo una breve pelea con el primo de Hinata y que era muy fuerte. Eso jamás lo diría como tampoco le había dicho a Naruto que su castigo era de tres meses. Suspiró.- Parece que tu novia tiene efecto retardado ya que recién en esos momentos comenzó a enojarse… y las primeras "víctimas" fueron su hermana y primo…

-Y el siguiente, ¿fuiste tú?- viéndolo arriba abajo, Sasuke se encogió de hombros.- ¿Enserio peleaste con ella?- cuestionaba aun incrédulo.

-Ya te dije que sí… qué fastidio debería estar maldiciéndote a ti por mi estado.- volviendo a recoger aquellos papeles para seguir con su camino, Itachi le imitaba y sin despegar su vista de Sasuke esperaba que continuase.- Me contó que en Kumogakure… tú la entrenaste y la verdad… aprendió mucho.- soltó luego de unos minutos en silencio, Itachi lo entendía… Sasuke era orgulloso como para reconocerlo así de fácil.- Pero…- el Uchiha mayor le vio con atención y un escalofrío lo invadió al ver sonreír maliciosamente.- No es lo único que me contó...- aquella sonrisa le daba miedo, ¿qué es lo que Hinata le había contado?

**En otra parte…**

-Hi-Hiashi-sama…- temblorosa, una de las tantas sirvientas que había en la mansión Hyuga, le llamaba al cabecilla del clan.- Tiene visitas.- recibiendo un solo "hazla pasar" ésta asintió e hiso pasar aquella muchacha a quién habían mandado a traer.

**FLASH BACK**

**POV HIASHI**

Han pasado más de media hora de que comenzó la cena… y Hinata no aparece, ¿qué estará haciendo? Esto se ve mal… los del consejo comienzan a impacientarse.

-Comiencen a servir la cena.- ordené. Disculpándome momentáneamente, salí del comedor encontrándome con Ko, que estaba vigilando.- Te tengo una tarea, Ko. Quiero que vayas inmediatamente a averiguar dónde está Hinata…- Ko con un asentimiento se disponía a ir pero la voz de Hiashi nuevamente, lo detuvo.- También quiero que averigües quién es su pareja.

-Como diga, Hiashi-sama…

**FIN POV HIASHI**

Luego de haber mandado a Neji y Hanabi a buscar a Hinata… de que terminara la cena y de recibir la advertencia de los ancianos del consejo, esperaba pacientemente a Ko con su informe.

-Hiashi-sama, eh vuelto.- se hiso presente una voz detrás de la puerta de la oficina de Hiashi.

-Adelante… dime, ¿averiguaste quién es la pareja de Hinata?- acomodándose, veía como Ko se ponía nervioso… ya sabía que aquel informe no le iba a agradar para nada.

-Sí Hiashi-sama… sé quién…- tragando grueso veía la penetrante mirada de su jefe, él sabía que no le gustaba repetir las cosas así que sin hacer más esperas juntó las fuerzas necesarias y comenzó a hablar.- Se trata de un Uchiha… señor.

El ceño de Hiashi se frunció más de lo acostumbraba.- ¿Quién? ¿Quién demonios es?

-Es… Uchiha Itachi, señor…- un bufido se escuchó de inmediato, eso sí era un problema… un Uchiha, ¡Itachi Uchiha! los del consejo lo comerían vivo… debía encontrar la manera de que su hija no viese más a esa persona, era por el bien del clan.- Pero…- pareciera que el pobre Ko sería pulverizado con la sola mirada de su jefe, no se atrevía ni siquiera a respirar pero callándose ahora solo le iría peor… además podía que con lo que le tenía que decir… se calmara un poco.- Creo saber quién puede ayudarle a separarlos…- tragó grueso, si bien no sabía nada de lo que se había hablado en la cena sabía perfectamente las reglas del clan… eso de que ningún Hyuga sea de la rama principal o secundaria podía juntarse con alguien ajeno al clan. Una sonrisa, un tanto aliviado, se posó en el rostro de Hiashi invitando a Ko a proseguir con su buena noticia.- Cuando encontré a Hinata-sama… estaba en una especie de pelea con su pareja… digo con el Uchiha.- se retractó inmediatamente al ver el ceño fruncir de su jefe.- el motivo al parecer fue una joven del mismo clan de Itachi… una tal Azumi…

Hiashi sonrió, con eso le bastaba.- Buen trabajo Ko, te puedes retirar.

**FIN FLASH BACK**

-Entonces, ¿qué dices, aceptas?- habló Hiashi con una sonrisa arrogante ante aquella joven que también mantenía una sonrisa… una sonrisa casi maliciosa.

-Cómo no aceptar, Hiashi-sama…- respondió alegre.- No es para ofenderlo ni nada pero… quiero que su hija Hinata Hyuga esté lo más lejos posible de Itachi-kun…

**En otra parte...**

-Tú qué quieres aquí.- dijo sin paciencia al ver aquella joven frente suyo en la puerta de su casa.

-Espero no ser molestia, Uchiha-san… pero… he venido a hablar… no, a aclarar algunas cuestiones que se refieren a mi relación con Itachi.- Fugaku enarcó su ceja… creyó que con recibirla así bruscamente bastaría para ahuyentarla pero… veía en aquellos ojos la determinación de realmente hablar con él, ¿qué podría perder? Tal vez… llegaría a un acuerdo con aquella Hyuga para que dejase en paz a su hija, ella mejor que nadie debía saber las reglas que tenía todo clan de no involucrarse con quienes no eran de ellos… y aun así, ¿ellos estaban juntos? No lo entendía.

-Adelante, Hinata-san…- con una respiración profunda, Hinata se disponía a entrar a la mansión bajo la mirada de su suegro.

-Bien Hinata… tenemos que hacer esto… ya luego te encargarás de esa Azumi… por ahora, lo principal es ganarse al suegro, ¿no?- pensaba Hinata ya entrando a la sala.

-Toma asiento… y dime, ¿qué quiere aclarar?- el tono de voz de Fugaku realmente se asimilaba al de su padre. Dando un asentimiento leve pero firme volvió a respirar hondo para comenzar a hablar.

* * *

**Y hasta aquí llegue! que tal? que les parecio? van a dejar reviews? jejje**

**amm... pss... mil gracias por sus comentario... favoritos y eso x3 gracias :)**

**en fin... tratare de actualizar pronto y es que es medio rara mi cabeza :$ ya pase los examenes y eso y normalmente me ocuparia en escribir pero saben? mi mente queda en blanco jaja lo peor es que estando con pruebas y todo... se me vienen varias historias jaja xD **

**que triste T^T **

**Gracias por leer y hasta la proxima :D**


	8. Capítulo 8

**Holaa! como estan? jeje pues aqui... actualizando etto... les traigo un capitulo que (teoricamente) seria relleno y trataría de cómo comenzó la relación de Itachi y Hinata en Kumo :$ jeje buueno... espero que les guste :3 **

**Nota: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen**

* * *

**Capítulo 8**

-Entonces partirán mañana a primera hora.-

-¡Sí!-

Un grupo de personas, no más de diez shinobi, salía de la oficina de la Hokage, dos de los cuales eran los herederos de los clanes más respetables de Konoha y que tenían la tarea más importante de aquella misión… conseguir que se firmara un tratado de paz.

-Un tratado de paz, ¿qué tan difícil puede ser?- se cuestionaba una muchacha luego de un suspiro.- Conseguiré que firmen ese tratado… sería el colmo no lograrlo después de haber enfrentado así a padre.

Hinata, tímidamente, salía de la torre Hokage a un destino incierto… luego de haber aceptado la misión lo menos que quería era regresar pronto a los territorios Hyuga.

-De seguro Neji-nisan y Hanabi-chan me llenaran de preguntas.- Suspiró y viendo a un costado notaba como los demás shinobi, que serían sus compañeros por algún tiempo en Kumogakure, se iban hablando.- Y tuve la gran suerte de ser amiga de todos ellos…- murmuró con ironía, volvió a suspirar pero esta vez una pequeña risa llamó su atención y volteándose se encontró con el heredero del Clan Uchiha, que había estado escuchando todo lo que estaba murmurando y como consecuencia su rostro comenzó a tomar un intenso tono rojizo.

-Lo siento…- acercándose a ella, controlaba la gracia de atraparla hablando sola.- Solo que… me iba a presentar ya que al parecer nosotros somos los encargados de que aquel tratado se firme.- asiendo una reverencia.- Un placer, me llamo Uchiha Itachi.

-Etto…- asiendo también una reverencia.- M-Me llamo Hy-Hyuga Hinata.- escuchó otra leve risa, sin atreverse a levantar la vista se disculpó y se iba caminando/corriendo lo más rápido posible para estar lejos de aquel muchacho que se reía de ella, que por su parte se debatía entre estar asombrado por su reacción o reírse por su forma de hablar.

-Oye tú, ¿cuál es la gracia?- respiró hondo, la poca diversión que tuvo ya debía desaparecer, con su mejor sonrisa dio vuelta y comenzó a caminar junto al amargado… digo a la persona que le había hablado.

-Nada… solo recordaba.- respondió.- ¿Nuestro padre te mandó a buscarme, Ototo?

-Hmm sí… estaba molesto, ¿qué hiciste?

-Oye, oye… esa es mi línea cada vez que vuelves de misión Ototo.- contraataco ganándose un bufido de Sasuke. La mayoría de las misiones, si no es que todas, Sasuke llegaba o con alguna herida o un peculiar dolor producto de alguna distracción en su misión y como Fugaku era totalmente estricto le daba algunos castigos a Sasuke para no repetir sus "descuidos" en misiones.- Ya… no te enojes… nuestro padre sabe que la mayoría de las veces, tiene la culpa Naruto…

-" ¿La mayoría?" gracias por tu compresión hermano.- ironizo, no es que "la mayoría" eran la culpa de su dobe amigo… ERA TODA su culpa, bueno… una que otra se mandaba Sakura… y muy pocas veces casi nulas eran distracciones de él, pero era POR CULPA DE NARUTO.- Como sea… enserio está molesto, ¿es por esa misión?

-Emm… puede ser…- deteniéndose y posicionándose frente a su hermano, lo sujetó desde los hombros.- Como no sé cuanto dure esta misión te tocará a ti encargarte de algunos que otros papeleos del clan…

-¡Qué! ni de broma…- interrumpió a la vez que se liberaba del agarre.

-Haber niégate a nuestro padre…- apuntando detrás de Sasuke, éste tragó grueso y dándose vuelta se encontró con la dura y fría mirada de Fugaku, ¿cuándo demonios es que había llegado?

-Sasuke.- cruzándose de brazos, daba dos pasos hacia Sasuke mientras que él los retrocedía e Itachi se tapaba la boca evitando romper en risas.

-Pa-Padre… este… si tengo que encargarme de los papeleos… no creo que haya problemas…- trataba de darle una sonrisa amigable, que conforme pasaban los segundos se transformaban en una mueca asesina. Ya que Fugaku comenzaba a reírse para luego liberar una cortina de humo.

-N-No puedo creer…- se reía e Itachi sin aguantar más se le unió, ganándose el enojo de Sasuke y claro, unos golpes en la cabeza a cada uno.

-No aguantas nada, Ototo.- sobándose la cabeza de dolor aun poseía aquella burlesca sonrisa.

-Hmm… siempre con tal mal carácter, Sasu-chan…- dijo esta vez la bromista principal también sobándose la cabeza.- Ese mocoso pega fuerte…- pensó con fastidio.

-No me llames así, Azumi. Como sea par de idiotas bromistas, me largo…- controlando de a poco su rabia comenzaba a seguir con su camino, ya le iban a pagar esa "bromita"- Itachi enserio, ve a ver a nuestro padre… está molesto.- desapareció en un salto.

-¿Molesto? ¿Fugaku molesto contigo?- cuestiono curiosa.

-Amm… pues sí.- rió incómodo y mirando al cielo suspiró.- Yo… me tengo que…

-Nos debemos una charla…- interrumpiéndolo evitaba que se fuera. Y es que había pasado tres días de que no lo veía siempre que lo buscaba estaba ocupado o en alguna misión. No quería aceptar que la relación en la que estaban había terminado así como así… no, ella no quería que terminase.- Por favor… al menos escúchame… te vas por tiempo indefinido, ¿no?

-¿Estuviste investigándome?

-Etto… me lo comentó un compañero.- tratando de desviar su atención le brindó su mejor sonrisa pero al no conseguirlo solo bufó.- Soy un Anbu… no es que te haya investigado…

-Basta Azumi. Me investigaste, ¿qué más? Enserio, no hay nada de qué hablar… ya yo aclaré todo y no quiero parecer insensible…

-Eres un Uchiha, es tonto decir que no quieres parecer insensible.- interrumpió con gracia.- Esta bien… tú ya dijiste todo… solo quiero que me escuches, ¿es mucho pedir?- el Uchiha mayor liberó un suspiro largo y cansado seguido de un asentimiento.

**POV HINATA**

Está oscureciendo y está comenzando a hacer frío… debería estar en la mansión para descansar y todo eso pero no, no quiero… llegaré cuando ya sea de noche no quiero volver a enfrentarme a padre.

**FLASH BACK**

Todo era silencio y la tensión entre ambos era palpable, Hinata con todas las fuerzas decidió repetirle lo que había desatado la furia de su padre.

-Está bien. Retírate.- Hinata se levantaba lentamente algo aliviada por su aprobación aunque dolida al ver que su padre ni siquiera le quería ver.- Llama a Hanabi. Ella será quién suplante tu lugar.

-¿Eh? ¿Ha-Hanabi-chan?- susurró viendo cómo su padre se daba la vuelta. Viendo esos ojos de total decepción sentía cómo en su garganta se formaba un nudo.

-Te di a elegir entre esa misión y el mismo clan. No es digno de una líder dar más prioridad a una misión que a su propia gente. Ahora ve y llama a tu hermana.

-S-Sí pa-padre… como diga.

**FIN FLASH BACK**

Pensé que… pensé que padre no sería capaz

-Siempre tengo que ser tan ilusa.- susurré, no sé cómo pero había terminado en la cima de la montaña Hokage… aunque me logró sacar una sonrisa la vista del atardecer era maravilloso. Las luces de los locales daban una hermosa vista que junto a los colores del cielo estaban en una sintonía armoniosa.

"_-Llama a Hanabi. Ella será quién suplante tu lugar"_

Hanabi-chan… no dudo que sea capaz de dirigir el clan solo ojala padre no le exija tanto como lo hiso conmigo sino… sino sufriría y mucho.

-¡Hinata-chan! ¿Qué haces aquí?- esa voz… n-no… e-es…

-Na-Naruto-kun…

**FIN POV HINATA**

-¿Hmm? Estás roja… Hinata-chan no deberías salir así si es que estás enferma.- caminando hacia Hinata se iba sacando su chamarra para dársela.- Sino te enfermarías más…

-Na-Naruto-kun, ¿m-me dio s-su chamarra?- preguntándose mentalmente se abrazó a sí misma sintiendo el aroma de Naruto provocándole un mayor sonrojo.- G-Gracias…

-Y dime, ¿qué haces aquí? Tsunade-obachan dijo que te irías de misión… tendrías que estar descansando.- apoyándose a la baranda de aquella montaña Hinata, más que nerviosa, se acercó también.

-N-No… n-no q-quiero llegar a c-casa… aun.- respondió cabizbaja, el rostro enrojecido y temblando… ya pareciese que la presencia del rubio podía hacerla temblar más que el mismo frío. Naruto dirigiendo su vista de reojo notó tanto el nerviosismo como la tristeza impregnada en su mirada.

-Hinata…- la ojiperla levantaba tímidamente su mirada topándose de lleno con el rostro del rubio lo que solo empeoró el sonrojo que poseía.- ¿Te acuerdas lo que me dijiste antes de que peleara con Neji en los exámenes Chunnin?

-¿E-Eh? ¿P-Por q-qué? ¿P-Por qué me p-pregunta e-eso?- se preguntó al límite del desmayo.- S-Sí.- respondió viendo cómo Naruto sonreía y luego se rascaba la cabeza.

-Mmm… este…- liberó una risa por nervios.- Verás…- suspiró.- Hinata-chan… supe por Tsunade-obachan lo de tu clan… y de veras que no soy bueno para animar…- decía cada vez más desanimado mientras que Hinata estaba perpleja… Naruto le quería animar y no pudo evitar sonreír ante tal idea.- Pero…

-N-Naruto-kun n-no te preocupes, e-esta bi-bien…

-No, es que no está bien, tu padre fue un ogro al desecharte así como así.- dijo tan crudamente que en Hinata caía un aura negra de depresión, Naruto se maldijo internamente por su idiotez.- P-Pero no te pongas así…- sosteniendo a la ojiperla de los hombros, levantaba levemente la cabeza.- Q-Qué… ¡Qué tal si hacemos una promesa!

-¿U-Una p-promesa?- repitió a la vez que el rubio asentía alegremente.

-¡Sí! Mira…- señaló su chamarra encima de Hinata.- Te quedarás con esta chamarra hasta que consigas lo que más quieres… aquello que sin quererlo te da fuerzas y ánimos para seguir adelante. Yo no dudo que seas fuerte Hinata-chan… yo creo que solo necesitar un poco de valor… y lo necesitarás en la misión en Kumo.

-¿Valor? ¿Aquello que me impulsa sin proponérselo? Naruto-kun… habla, ¿habla del amor?- se cuestionaba mentalmente.- N-Naruto-kun…- sonrió y levantándose lo miró fijamente.- D-Daré lo mejor en la m-misión, lo prometo. Y-Y v-verás q-que te d-devolveré tu chamarra…

* * *

**Hasta aqui llegó... etto... aun no sé si durara dos o tres capi :$**

**Dejen reviews, eh? jeej xD **

**Gracias por leer y hasta la próxima :3**


	9. Chapter 9

**Holaa! volvi ejje xD y eh aqui el noveno cap x) espero que les guste**

**Nota: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen**

* * *

**Capítulo 9**

**POV HINATA**

Han pasado varios meses desde que llegamos a Kumo y aun no hemos progresado… no lo suficiente. Uchiha-san creo que no posee la paciencia debida ya que más de una vez quiso irse de aquí porque como no podemos acercarnos al Raikage nos han impuesto al discípulo de su hermano, Omoi. Aunque debo admitir que, a pesar de sus pensamientos pesimistas, es una buena persona… con quién se puede hablar libremente ¿debía hacerme amiga de alguien, no? no creo poder serlo de Uchiha-san… no luego de lo sucedido apenas comenzaba la misión… y pensar en ello solo hace que mi rostro enrojezca.

-¿En qué piensas?- ¿Eh? ¡Lo había olvidado! Estaba en camino, junto a Omoi, a la carpa que ocupaba momentáneamente el Raikage.- Estás sonrojada, ¿qué pensabas?- preguntaba esta vez con una sonrisa traviesa.

-N-No p-pienses m-mal.- reproché y luego de suspirar divisaba ya la carpa… y a Uchiha-san.- Pero es que, ¿quién le manda a irrumpir así? Era de noche, sí pero… no tenía por qué actuar así.- pensando con mirada baja, Omoi dijo que primero nos iba a anunciar y recién hacernos pasar.

**FIN POV HINATA**

El Raikage mantenía su mirada fija en ambos shinobi herederos de sus respectivos clanes a la vez que los otros de la hoja. Se pudiese decir que el aire era tenso pero eso sería solo el principio… luego de casi cinco meses en aquella aldea ya terminaban de reconstruir lo básico, por lo tal la misión de la mayoría de los shinobi terminaba sin embargo poco se había contemplado el tratado de paz.

-La aldea ya casi está de pie nuevamente…- dio por roto el silencio el Raikage.- Suponiendo que su aldea los necesita… no los quiero retrasar más…

-Todavía falta el asunto del tratado, Raikage.- interrumpió Itachi haciendo que sus escoltas se pusieran en defensiva.- Lo siento pero… esto no termina hasta que nos dé una respuesta.

-Eso lo sé bien, déjame terminar y luego hablas…- aclaró.- Ustedes… los encargados de reconstrucción, les agradezco su ayuda y su misión termina aquí. En cuanto a ustedes dos…- refiriéndose a Itachi y Hinata.- su misión se alargará "un poco más". Omoi dile todo lo que le tengas que decir… ya la Hokage está enterada, solo falta que ellos acepten.

Y sin ganas de intercambiar más palabras, con una seña de mano, los sacó de su carpa. Los dos herederos fueron junto a Omoi a despedir a todos los demás shinobi, para luego conversar sobre su futuro allí.

-¡Qué!- exclamó Itachi al límite de la sorpresa mientras que Hinata abría los ojos desmesuradamente… y no era para menos.- ¿Quedarnos tres años?...

-Sin contar con éste, claro está…- dijo Omoi despreocupado.- El Raikage solo quiere… estar seguro.

No era un secreto ni nada que Suna y Konoha eran aliados y es por ello que el Raikage temía que la intervención de todos esos shinobi de la hoja no fuese otra cosa que una venganza… y aunque los meses pasaron sin nada sospechoso, los encargados del tratado de paz eran un Uchiha y un Hyuga, no era que pecaba de desconfiado pero sabía lo que eran capaz de hacer tales clanes. Entonces suponiendo que no tenían malas intenciones le propuso un periodo de prueba a Tsunade, que no tuvo otra opción que aceptar.

-En el tiempo que se queden estarán ayudando en varias cosas…- seguía Omoi.- Podrán hacer misiones de pequeña dificultad… solo es cuestión de…

-Que cualquier sospecha ante nosotros desaparezca, ¿verdad?- interrumpió el Uchiha ganado una afirmativa y a la vez que Omoi se encaminaba en dirección contraria a ellos.

-El Raikage dijo que lo pensaran… pero creo yo que no tienen mucho que pensar. En fin… cualquier cosa nos veremos mañana a la mañana en la carpa del Raikage.

Los cantos de los pájaros se escuchaban lejanos dejando a ambos jóvenes solo con sus pensares.

-Creo que… no n-nos q-queda d-de o-otra…- susurró la ojiperla desanimada.

-Eso creo.- dijo en mismo tono. Itachi dirigió su vista al anaranjado cielo pensando en lo molesto que se pondría su padre al enterarse que su misión sería de tres años… y por consecuente la rabia que ganaría de su Ototo.- Papá seguro lo torturará más…- pensó divertido.

"Tres años" tres años en esa aldea con nadie más que hablar que con Hinata Hyuga, suspiró. En los últimos días habían tenido unos cuantos problemas… bueno, él había tenido uno que otro problema y que Hinata terminó cobrando… aunque no era del todo ajena a la culpa.- Amm Hyu…- su nombre quedo en la punta de la lengua, girando a su costado solo estaba la nada… se dio media vuelta y allí estaba, caminando totalmente sola con la cabeza cabizbaja como todo una niña de cinco años que añoraba un abrazo protector y que gritaba desde el silencio el ser mimada como toda una princesa. Itachi sacudió su cabeza así alejar esos locos pensamientos e inmediatamente dar una pequeña carrera al lado de la ojiperla.- Oye…- dijo de mala gana.

-Qué quieres.- se detuvo de golpe, ¿escuchó bien?

-¿Está molesta?- volviendo a caminar a su lado escuchó un suspiro cansado por parte de ella.

-Estaré por los tres años en esta aldea sin nadie con quien hablar, ¿debería estar molesta?

-Oh, estoy yo, ¿sabe?- casi al instante de haber terminado de hablar se dio un golpe mental, ¿cómo decía aquello? No obstante, el "sería mejor hablar con Omoi" por parte de la ojiperla le hiso olvidar que su orgullo estaba en juego.- ¿Omoi? ¡Oh claro! Se deben llevar bastante bien… él es "Omoi" mientras que yo "Uchiha"…

-"Uchiha-san"- corrigió Hinata escuchando solo un bufido del azabache.- ¿De qué se molesta? La ofendida debería ser yo… ya que no siempre me están espiando…

-Ya dije que fue accidental…

-¿Accidental? Yo estaba entrenando y de la nada escucho un golpe, ¿cuál es mi sorpresa? Que el "inigualable y genio" Uchiha Itachi estuviese espiándome y por un mal movimiento terminó en el lago dándose por descubierto…

-¡No fue así!- exclamó exasperado deteniéndose en medio de un campo de batalla.- Ya se lo dije… estaba comenzando mi ronda de guardia y como vi que su carpa estaba vacía pensé que algo le había sucedido… por lo tal fue en su búsqueda y cuando la encontré…

-¡Me espió!

-¡Que no! no supe que… no traía ropa hasta que quede a su frente… luego de la caída…- decía sonrojándose y rascándose la nuca.- Además eso… fue… hace meses atrás, ¿por qué recordarlo ahora? Ya me disculpe…

Aquellas últimas palabras quedaron en el aire y Hinata, al igual que Itachi, estaba sonrojada al pensar lo sucedido cuando apenas iban en camino a Kumo. Esas primeras semanas fueron tortuosas así como tediosas para Hinata... Itachi ya se había disculpado, claro como todo un Uchiha lo haría,

"Hyuga-san lamento lo ocurrido, me caí pero no creo que debió entrenar en esas… condiciones"

Sí cómo no aceptar tal disculpas.

-No sé ni por qué hago una tormenta en un vaso de agua…- se recriminó Hinata para sus adentros, viendo cómo el azabache se le acercaba.-E-Esto e-es ra-raro…

-Hmm, ¿qué?

-E-En K-Konoha… u-usted se rió de mí.- Itachi enarcó una ceja, no creía el cambio de la ojiperla… seguro como ya estaba más calmada recordaba su timidez y volvía a tartamudear.- a-así q-que supuse… que hablaríamos… u-un p-poco…

-Cierto… y desde lo sucedido en el lago… la eh estado evitando.- recordó sintiéndose un tonto.- Pero… ¿Cómo evitarlo? Lo menos que quería en esos momentos era recordar a Hyuga-san en… esas vestimentas…- sacudió su cabeza para alejar sus recuerdos y recostándose en el suelo vio ya el cielo tiñéndose de azul.

-¿No tendrá problemas con su padre por esta misión?- indagó Itachi con la sola excusa de cambiar el tema y volver a comenzar… iban a estar allí por tres años y era mejor comenzar a entablar aunque sea una amistad. Hinata hiso una mueca de disgusto, siendo percibido por el Uchiha.

Hinata se sentaba al lado del azabache con su vista en los altos cielos.- P-Padre d-desde e-el p-principio no, no le agra-agradaba esta misi-misión.- con una sonrisa triste respondió.- N-No creo… no creo q-que se mo-moleste más…

* * *

Muchas actividades se le habían dado a los azabaches para que no estuviesen sin hacer nada, no importaba si estaban aptos o no el simple hecho de que estuvieran ahí importaba. Apenas al cumplir el año, ambos shinobi mantenían una conversación más abierta, que de apoco se asemejaba a la de dos amigos… con ciertos límites. Hinata no era quién pudiese confiar sus secretos a cualquiera… y por más que estuviese con Itachi en una aldea alejada de su hogar no iba a "arriesgarse" a hacerse conocer del todo y esto Itachi lo presentía… pero no tenía problema alguno, ellos en Konoha no eran amigos, ¿por qué serlo ahora por esa misión? Le basta que hablaran y sacaran la monotonía de esos días en Kumogakure y los dos años que faltaban, mal que no contaba que de a poco comenzaba a apreciar a la Hyuga.

-¿Y cómo no hacerlo?- se cuestionó mentalmente viéndola entrenar, cosa que se le había hecho rutina a ellos.

Había captado su atención, más que en aquel lago mientras entrenaba prácticamente desnuda. Era tímida al extremo de tartamudear, era tierna con una ingenuidad digna de una niña de cinco años pero una mujer madura para tener solo dieciocho años…lograba hacerlo sonreír con solo sonrojarse, ¿esto pasaría más que el simple aprecio? No quiso indagar en aquel cuestionamiento, ella era una Hyuga y el Uchiha… sus solos ojos le indicaban que eran completamente distintos y debía seguir siendo así.

**POV HINATA**

Otra vez sumido en sus pensamientos… Itachi-san siempre pone esa extraña expresión cuando supervisa mi entrenamiento. Me gustaría pensar que… él… ¡Basta, Hinata! Son solo ocurrencias tontas que te ocurren.

Durante el año transcurrido eh avanzado considerablemente en mi entrenamiento y se lo debo todo a Itachi-san… seguro que sin su ayuda no hubiese llegado ni a la cuarta parte de lo que eh logrado hasta ahora. En este tiempo… lo he conocido mejor y… es una gran persona... con un gran corazón. Sonreí. No lo puedo evitar me hace acordar en cierta manera a la forma de ser de mi madre... siempre dispuesto a hacer lo que sea necesario pero sin olvidar la humildad y derechos que posee cada quién, era ese tipo de personas que ya no se encontraban… capaz de olvidarse de sí mismo por ayudar a un ser amado.

Siempre pensé que el clan Uchiha era igual de frío que el mío… pero con los relatos que me contaba de las cenas con su familia no oculté mi sorpresa. Los Hyuga y los Uchiha son muy diferentes después de todo… todos creen que el color de nuestros ojos es el más claro ejemplo de ello…

Nosotros el byakugan… la blancura pura de la bondad y fraternidad.

Y ellos…

El Sharingan... el rojo de la "rabia" oculto en ojos negros de "odio y crueldad"

Hyuga… Uchiha…

¿Cómo nos confundieron así? ellos saben más de bondad y fraternidad… y nosotros más de odio y crueldad.

-Hinata-san…- me llamó Itachi-san. Me ah costado pero he logrado acostumbrarme que me llamase por mi nombre.- Lo ha hecho bien, ¿qué le parece si dejamos esto hasta aquí? ¿No quisiera ir a cenar?

-C-Claro…- respondí en un susurro. No sé si esto que empecé a sentir es "aprecio" un simple aprecio… sin embargo debo siempre mantener en mente lo diferente que somos… así debe ser.

**FIN POV HINATA**

Días… semanas… meses y otro año más pasaba entre conversaciones, "peleas" que solo duraban minutos, misiones y encargos... ambos podían llamarse ya amigos… sí, si es que podían… o querían.

Cada uno había encontrado en el otro algo que lo complementaba o le hacía sentirse feliz…

_"Quizás solo sea porque estamos solos en esta misión"_

Miles de veces trataron de justificar sus sentires, que iban profundizando a cada segundo.

**POV ITACHI**

No lo soporto. ¿Qué sucede conmigo? No es nadie… no es nada mío… ¿por qué sentir celos?

-Entonces así quedamos Hina-chan…- decía sonriente Omoi para luego despedirse de la ojiperla sonrojada.

Esta sonrojada, ¿qué le habrá dicho? ¿O pedido? ¡Qué me importa! Respiré hondo para tranquilizarme… a no sea ahora que me descubra espiándola.

-¿Itachi-san, qué hace allí?- joder…

-Amm…- bajando del árbol del que estaba reía algo nervioso, ¿cómo le explicaba que la espiaba?- Yo solo…

-¿Me espiaba?- con desgano asentí. Debía aclarar todo ya no lo soportaba… faltaba un año más para volver a Konoha y el tratado de paz ya era seguro de obtener… y en mi mente lo único que iba y venía era esta muchacha…

**FIN POV ITACHI**

-Hinata…- se sonrojo y él sonrió, se sonrojaba por no aumentar el "san" era graciosa.- Falta… un año más para regresar a nuestro hogar…

-S-Sí…- dudosa a dónde quería llegar se acercó al azabache animada por la antigua conversación que tuvo con Omoi. Lo que sentía por el azabache sobrepasaba el aprecio… y no tuvo a nadie más a quién recurrir. Omoi por más pesimista que sea le había ayudado a aclarar sus pensamientos y, aunque sea vagamente, descubrir lo que sentía por Itachi.

-¿Para qué ir con rodeos?- se preguntó en voz alta Itachi extrañando a Hinata. En cuestión de segundos, Itachi disminuía la distancia entre ambos para finalmente sujetarla por la cintura.- N-No soy bueno en esto… solo creo que… creo que… prácticamente al año de estar en esta misión…- a cada palabra dudaba más en continuar, ¿sería que lo rechazara? ¿Podría ser que Hinata no le hablara jamás? Al diablo, ¡No era tiempo ya de dudas!- Hinata… me gustas… mucho…- dijo lo último casi en un susurro.

* * *

-Bajo esta bella luna… te juro que te haré la mujer más feliz…- decía un azabache sosteniendo a su compañera de la cintura.

Estaban un poco alejados de las demás carpas, que utilizaban temporalmente los ciudadanos de Kumogakure. La noche era agradable, la luna más grande y brillosa que cualquier otra noche… era perfecta.

-N-No es-es necesario q-que jures… I-Itachi-san…- interrumpió tímidamente posando sus delicadas manos en el rostro del muchacho, que por su sonrisa, estaba más que feliz.- Yo…

-Ese tartamudeo será lo primero de que nos encargaremos…- dijo en son de broma el Uchiha mientras pegaba su frente a la de ella.- Tal vez no sea necesario jurar pero… lo hago porque eres la mujer que jamás creí encontrar… la que quiero por siempre a mi lado.

Hinata lo miraba con suma ternura y nada más que amor… solo amor, ¿cómo habían perdido tanto tiempo en aquella misión engañándose a ellos mismos? Eran diferentes… eso los detenía y debía ser así. Siempre lo mismo, siempre se repetían aquello… y debe ser que es por ello que no pudieron escapar de ese sentimiento de amor… de un amor prohibido.

-Este día… será el que recordaremos el año que viene como… "nuestro cuarto año de estar juntos"…- decía Itachi luego de haber abrazado a Hinata y permanecer casi somnoliento entre el aroma de la cabellera de su amada.

-¿C-Cuatro? ¿P-Pero p-por q-qué c-cuatro? S-si sólo l-llevamos u-uno…- cuestionaba Hinata.

-Solo un año de ser novios… pero… serían cuatro de quererte más que nada ni nadie.

* * *

**Y aqui finaliza el "relleno" xD jaja espero que haya sido de su agrado... trate de no hacerlo taaan largo**

**pero no sé creo que me pase un poquitin xDD**

**En fin... muchas gracias por los reviews, alertas y fav, gracias! :) **

**nos leemos en siguiente cap donde continua tooodo el drama de ambos xDD jajaj!**

**Gracias por leer y hasta la próxima :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**EEEEEEHH VUELTOO! xD lo siento lo siento... mis vacasiones comenzaron y al parecer mi inspiracion tambien :$ este cap ya es "normal" y no "relleno" xDD pero etto... un poco más corto de lo que acostumbro escribir pero prometo que el siguiente los recompenzare xD**

**Nota: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.**

* * *

**Capítulo 10**

Cruzando de brazos y un tic en su ceja derecha trataba de ignorar un molesto sonido que provenía de su costado, Naruto.

Habían ido a cumplir con los benditos trámites de Itachi ya que era algo temprano aun para encontrar a Iruka en la academia, una vez que terminaron se dirigieron a dónde Iruka encontrándose también con Naruto que al parecer cumplía el papel de asistente del sensei, cosa que no dejó pasar el azabache para hacerle burla y desatando una más de sus peleas diarias, al parecer la amistad de ambos estaba en base de la desgracia mutua.

-¡Hey teme! ¿No quieres?- preguntó el rubio sentado en el suelo estirando su brazo ofreciéndole un bote de ramen instantáneo, Sasuke miró de reojo con la intención de negar sin embargo su traicionero estómago sonó dejándolo sin opción.

-Hmm…- sentándose al lado de Naruto aceptó el ramen.- ¿Qué demonios hace Itachi? ¿No que estaba muy preocupado por Hinata?... se siente raro este ramen, ¿pero, qué…?- pensaba abriendo y poniéndose a comer pero a medida que comía sentía un tipo de ardor en sus labios y sin mencionar en su boca, luego una contenida risa de su amigo le hiso preguntarse si ese ramen no tenía algo.

Itachi salía del salón de clases junto a Iruka aunque no pareciese éstos eran algo allegados por haber sido instructor de Sasuke y, ¿por qué no ahora? Tomaron un poco de tiempo antes de que las clases comenzaran para ponerse al día luego de cuatro años.- Ototo vámonos lo siento por la…- sin dejarlo terminar el Uchiha menor con un grito se paraba del suelo con un rostro totalmente rojo para luego dar unas tosidas forzadas, sea lo que haya tenido ese ramen le quemada desde sus labios hasta su garganta.

-Me… la… pagarás…- con esfuerzo decía Sasuke estampando su ramen en la cabeza del Uzumaki que a pesar de ello seguía riéndose.- Dobe…

-Ellos nunca crecerán, ¿verdad?- preguntó Iruka a Itachi un tanto resignado viendo cómo el azabache se iba por el pasillo dando una que otras tosidas y Naruto dar vueltas en el suelo riendo sin parar.

-Las esperanzas en lo último que se pierde…- respondió encogiéndose de hombros.- Como sea, por lo menos alegrarán la aldea con sus idioteces.- rieron ante la idea.- Bueno, nos vemos en otra ocasión Iruka-sensei… hasta luego Naruto.- despidiéndose de ambos, iba a alcanzar a Sasuke… debía decirle dónde estaba Hinata y… qué es lo que le había contado.

* * *

-No lo entiendo.- luego de unos interminables minutos de silencio Fugaku hablaba, Hinata estaba que temblaba y sudaba de miedo sin embargo debía ser fuerte por ella y más que nada por Itachi. Habían pasado un par de horas, para sorpresa de ambos, en dónde ella trataba de defenderse de cada ataque proveniente de su suegro y él impedía que cada explicación de aquella relación le pudiese convencer.- Ustedes están dando la espalda a años de reglas y costumbres…- su voz cada vez sonaba más dura.- No es posible que sean así de desconsiderados. Mi hijo no puede… ¡No debe! Tener este tipo de relación contigo…

-Créame…- interrumpió.- créame que lo sabemos… pero… es que… esto no.- suspiró, ¿cómo podría convencer a ese hombre de que ella amaba a su hijo?- Uchiha-san… yo amo a Itachi y realmente detener esta relación por reglas y costumbre de un clan… sinceramente se me hace ridículo.

-Haber niña… la diferencia entre tú y mi hijo no solo es de clanes sino que también de carácter y de edad. Tú no podrías ser capaz de enfrentar las mismas cosas que Itachi y sin mencionar que él es más maduro que tú… ¿Te detuviste a pensar si quiera cómo arreglar las cosas entre clanes? Tanto él como tú son los herederos de los clases más antiguos y respetables de Konoha… y creo que es lo único que tienen en común… dime, ¿quién de ustedes renunciará al título?

-No me crea inepta, se lo pido.- con un toque de miedo, se plantó. Podía esperar que le cuestionase la relación que tenía con Itachi pero permitir que la intimide jamás, ya había cometido ése error con su padre.- Quiero tener su apoyo… mi familia dudo que acepte que esté con un Uchiha pero… yo ya no soy más la heredera del clan.- Fugaku llevó su mano derecha a su sien para obtener un poco más de paciencia.- Yo… vine a hablar con usted por Itachi… usted es su padre, no crea que esta situación le es indiferente a él, yo no quiero ser la causa de que se alejen o se peleen.- abriendo su corazón como última opción bajo la mirada esperando alguna palabra de su suegro.

-Esta niña… no negaré que es una buena persona pero… es una Hyuga. Itachi… ya me extrañaba que no me diera dolores de cabeza cuando era un niño o adolescente pero, ¿esto? No puedo prohibirle en sí que estén juntos… aun así no es lo correcto si tan solo no fuera…- sin sacar la vista de Hinata pensaba tratando de encontrar una salida obteniendo una muy vaga solución.- ¿Serías capaz de cualquier cosa por Itachi?- preguntó en un tono calmado.

-Claro que sí, Uchiha-san.- respondió levantando la vista.

-Está bien… la próxima vez que vea a Itachi le daré mi apoyo…- el rostro de Hinata se iluminaba a cada palabra a la vez que se levantaba de su asiento imitando a Fugaku.- Ya nos pondremos de acuerdo para aquella cena que quería hacer…- Fugaku se encaminaba a Hinata a la salida.- Claro… si es que renuncias a ser un ninja.- Hinata se detuvo de golpe justo frente a la puerta.- ¿Harías lo que sea por mi hijo, recuerdas? Hasta luego Hinata-san.- dándole un pequeño empujón la alejó lo debido para poder cerrar la puerta, dejándola en un estado de shock.

* * *

-Entonces dime que podrás…- preguntaba Tenten ansiosa.

-Sí, sí…- respondía Neji con una diminuta sonrisa recibiendo un abrazo de su novia.- ¿Ya tienes pensado a dónde quieres ir?

-¿Sabías que Choji abrió su propio restaurant?- preguntó con una sonrisa.- ¿Deberíamos ir a probar que tal, no crees?

-Si es lo que quieres- respondió encogiéndose de hombros, Tenten que le iba sujetando su brazo derecho lo frenó precipitadamente a la vez que comenzaba a jalarlo para que caminaran en dirección contraria del que iban.- ¿Qué…?

-E-Es q-que s-se me olvido algo… volvamos…- con una sonrisa un tanto falsa y nerviosa trataba de convencerlo, Neji no sabía a qué se debía pero si decía que quería volver por algo lo haría, lo único que quería era estar con ella el tiempo que pudiera.

Para la alegría de Tenten, Neji sin preguntar más comenzaba a caminar…

_-¡Te dije que mataré al dobe!_

_-Ototo basta, tienes que decirme algo importante…_

-Tenten…- la nombrada sintió cómo un escalofrió la invadió y dudosa volteaba su rostro a su novio.- No habrás querido volver por este camino para evitar toparme con él, ¿verdad?

-Etto…- rió nerviosa apartándose de él, se podía ver un aura negra rodearle.

Neji se volteó y encontró a Sasuke Uchiha con una botella de agua en mano discutiendo con su hermano mayor, no sabía a qué se debía y tampoco tenía el interés de saberlo. Subió sus manos a la altura de su pecho y con una sonrisa de satisfacción tronaba sus dedos por la inminente tortura que alguien obtendría.

-Sasuke…- dijo en un suspiro.- ¿Te puedes calmar? ¿Qué pasó con el buen humor que tenías?

-Al diablo el buen humor… ade-

-¿Eh?- no sabía cómo pero… de un segundo a otro su Ototo fue remplazado por un recorrido de tierra que terminaba a unos metros de distancia.

-Etto… creo que debería ayudar a su hermano, Uchiha-san.- dijo Tenten llamando la atención de éste.- Neji a veces… puede ser un tanto cruel…- e inmediatamente se escuchaba el estruendo de un árbol caer al suelo.

-Si lo veo… pero, ¿por qué es? Digo… Sasuke puede ser grosero, insensible…

-¡Te estoy escuchando, Itachi!

-Bien, no creo que necesite mi ayuda.- dijo suspirando.- ¿Qué es lo que hiso mi Ototo?- preguntó de nueva cuenta.

-Amm… ya sabe, es que… Neji es muy sobre protector con respecto a Hinata y que Sasuke esté saliendo con ella es suficiente.- explicaba.

-¿Qué? ¿Sasuke y Hinata?- cuestionaba incrédulo soltando una pequeña risa al final.- Eso… eso no es así, Hinata no es la novia de Sasuke… es mi novia.

-¿Eh?- Neji se detuvo al escuchar aquello teniendo a Sasuke sujeto del cuello de su camisa.- ¿Qué, qué?

-Pensabas que Hinata y yo… ¡Averigua mejor y luego atacas! ¿Te parece?- soltándose fastidiado se acercó a su hermano que le dio un golpe en el hombro.- Eso es por los golpes que recibí en cuenta tuya.

-¿Tienes algo para decir a tu defesa, Uchiha?- preguntaba esta vez a Itachi tronándose los dedos.

-E-Eh… p-pues… verás…- retrocediendo con ambas manos levantadas para defensa ideaba algo para salir de allí ileso.

**POV HINATA**

¿Qué haré? ¿Renunciar como ninja? ¿Eso le demuestra a él que mi amor por Itachi es verdadero?

-Debo encontrar a Itachi… debe estar preocupado.-

¿Será buena idea que le diga que fui a hablar con su padre? No creo que le guste la idea que renuncie como ninja porque su padre me lo pidió… pero… si no lo hago, Fugaku-san se alejará de Itachi.

¿Qué hago?

-L-Lo siento…- me disculpé ya que por estar tan sumida en mis pensamientos choqué con alguien haciendo que tirara sus compras.

-Fíjate mejor por donde caminas, "lentita"- me estaba agachando para ayudarle a recoger sus cosas pero apenas escuché esa voz levanté mi vista encontrándome con Azumi sonriendo con supremacía.- Mira que tirar los ingredientes para una comida de mi Itachi-kun- no pude evitar reír por lo absurdo que sonaba eso, lo que no pasó desapercibido por ella que estaba levantando todas sus compras.- Si no me crees… estaremos disfrutando de esta cena "y otras cosas" a la luz de la luna cerca de la bella cascada del bosque…- siguió con un claro tono de burla, me resistía a siquiera considerarlo pero… esa seguridad en su mirada me lo impedía. No, ¿qué pienso? Confío en Itachi y jamás haría nada que me lastimara. Sin mediar más palabras Azumi me dedicó otra de sus sonrisas y se fue.

**FIN POV HINATA**

* * *

**Hasta aquí... llegue :D que tal? demasiado corto? :$ **

**Gracias por leer, por sus reviews, alertas y fav!**

**Ya saben... dejen reviews, si? ^w^ y hasta la próxima :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Holaaaaa! como se los prometi, este cap es más largo... (creo que me he pasado un poco) xD jjaja pero en fin... espero que les guste :)**

**Nota: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen**

* * *

**Capítulo 11**

-Qué desorden…- decía tratando de hacerse paso entre la ropa tirada de Itachi.- ¿Cómo que esto pasa en una sola noche que no estuve?- poniéndose a recoger y doblar cada ropa la ponía cuidadosamente encima de la cama topándose con una chamarra de un color llamativo.- Cierto… debo devolvérselo.- pensó con una sonrisa.

**.**

**.**

**.**

-¡Vamos, no seas así Sakura-chan!- en tono de súplica Naruto rogaba por segunda vez en ese día que aceptase a una cita con él.

-¡Te dije que no, Naruto!- levantando un puño como señal de amenaza Naruto suspiró derrotado a la vez que se refregaba su estómago, ya pronto sería hora del almuerzo y por lo que veía comería solo nuevamente.- ¿Hasta dónde me piensas seguir?- preguntó molesta deteniéndose junto a Naruto que de a poco levantaba la vista para orientarse.

-Lo siento…- riendo un poco se disponía a irse, no sabía por qué insistía tanto si siempre era lo mismo: Sakura lo rechazaba y con suerte no le pegaba. Suspiró.

Caminando en dirección contraria a Sakura, iba cabizbajo pensando con tristeza los rechazos que su amada le daba a diario.

-Naruto-kun… ¿Me escuchas?- llamó por tercera vez.

-¿Eh? ¡Hinata-chan, lo siento…! No estaba atento…- dijo fuertemente ante la sorpresa de Hinata.

-No importa…- dijo con una sonrisa.- Etto Naruto-kun, ¿tienes algo que hacer ahora?- cuestionó apretando un poco la bolsa que traía consigo mientras que Naruto se puso pensativo para ver si no tenía nada que hacer a pesar de que invitaba a Sakura a almorzar no sabía exactamente si tenía o no algún pendiente. Hinata rió internamente al ver que Naruto no había cambiado en esos cuatro años cuando de repente sintió cómo un escalofrío la invadía de pies a cabeza producto de que alguien la estuviese viendo de una manera no amistosa. Levantó su vista encontrándose con una mirada enojada de Sakura y que en cuestión de segundos rompió poniéndose en marcha.- Sakura-san… acaso está…

-Hinata-chan por lo que recuerdo no… así que, ¿vamos a Ichiraku?…- interrumpiendo sus pensamientos, Naruto le proponía ir a comer ramen.- ¿Te parece?

-Claro que sí, Naruto-kun…- respondió alegre.- Pero antes… t-te quería d-devolver esto…- extendiéndole aquella bolsa el rubio lo aceptaba intrigado, ¿le había prestado algo a ella? No lo recordaba pero una vez abriendo la bolsa se encontró con una chamarra anaranjada que había buscado por todas partes.

-¡Cierto que se la había prestado a Hinata-chan antes de que saliera a esa misión!- pensó en voz alta.

-Así que se olvidó de que me la prestó…- con una mueca divertida Hinata no pudo evitar soltar una risa haciéndole dar cuenta a Naruto lo que había dicho en voz alta.- Vamos… vamos a Ichiraku si no nos apresuramos puede que no haya lugar…- conteniendo su risa comenzó a caminar siendo seguida por un rubio un tanto apenado.

Hinata no creía que pudiese estar hablando así libremente con Naruto, nunca pensó que alguna vez pudiese ver a alguien más que no fuera ese rubio que estaba ahora a su lado disculpándose por su olvido por lo cual no podía evitar reír pero lo cierto era que ahora había encontrado a Itachi y no permitiría que nadie rompiese su noviazgo.

-Naruto-kun, eres gracioso…

-E-eh…- vacilaba con un sonrojo pequeño en sus mejillas, pareciese que los papeles que habían intercambiando.- Enserio lo siento, de veras que me había olvidado de que te la preste… creo que también te había dicho algo… pero no me acuerdo.- rascándose la cabeza rogaba acordarse lo que había dicho mientras que Hinata se reía, daba por seguro que sí eso sucedía años atrás se iría corriendo totalmente dolida por aquel olvido.- ¡Oh, mira! ¿Te enteraste? Choji abrió su propio restaurant…- dijo apuntando a un local repleto de gente.

-¿Enserio? No lo sabía…- decía sorprendida. Tanto ella como Naruto se acercaron al ventanal que había donde se podía ver que estaba la mayoría de las mesas ocupadas, claramente la comida que ofrecía Choji era deliciosa.- Creo que no hay lugar…- dijo entre gracia y desilusión obteniendo el asentimiento del rubio, haciendo un paneo de todas las personas que estaban allí se encontró en una mesa con Kiba, Shino, Ino, Tenten y Neji.

-Mira allí están los chicos, ¿vamos a saludar?- preguntó Hinata, ya que desde que había llegado no había visto a sus amigos pero su rostro se tildo al ver a Neji tomar la mano de Tenten y la besaba.

-Uh ya no lo ocultan…- escuchó decir a Naruto en son de broma, la ojiperla parpadeo un par de veces e incrédula le preguntó a Naruto si es que Tenten y Neji eran novios.- ¿No lo sabías? Ellos son pareja de hace un año… bueno por lo que yo sé aunque creo que están de hace más tiempo…- decía reflexivo.

-Esto… ¿Cómo es que Neji está con Tenten? ¿Mi padre sabrá esto?- se preguntaba pero fue interrumpida al ver que Ino les saludaba de la mesa sintiendo luego cómo Naruto la jalaba para entrar a aquel restaurant. En el momento que había entrado había notado cómo Neji había soltado la mano de Tenten rápidamente, ¿cómo debía tomar aquello? ¿El clan no lo sabía? ¿No quería decírselo a ella todavía?

Naruto y Hinata se detuvieron frente a aquella mesa. Al lado de Naruto estaba sentado Shino luego Ino, Tenten, Neji y finalmente Kiba.

-¡Hinata! ¡Mírate cómo has crecido!- exclamó la rubia parándose y dándole un gran abrazo seguido por las exclamaciones también de Kiba.- Sí que te has desarrollado, ¿eh?- dijo pícaramente con un guiño de ojo.

-Qué ruidosa, ¿nunca te callas?- musitó Kiba haciendo a un lado a la Yamanaka para poder abrazar a Hinata.

-Silencio perro… tú eres más ruidoso.- contraatacó la rubia.- Como sea, dime Hina…- decía Ino volviéndose a sentar al lado de Tenten.

-¿Cómo te fue en la misión, Hinata? ¿Todo bien?- interrumpió Kiba a la vez que traía un silla para su amiga a su lado y Naruto se quejaba por qué no le había traído una a él.

-Etto… sí, todo bien.- respondió un tanto tímida al sentir todas las miradas en ella. No sabía cómo explicarlo pero sentía que la criticarían, ¿o sólo sería por la mirada fría que su primo le daba apenas había entrado al local?- Creo que fue mala idea el querer venir a saludar…- pensó con desgano.

-Parece que Choji va a tener mucha clientela…- comentó Naruto dando una vista en general al local para desviar la atención de Hinata que parecía un tanto ida… bueno no tanto para sus amigos que recién la veían luego de hace años pero para él que venía con ella caminando riendo y bromeando, el cambio de humor fue casi radical.

-Sí Choji cocina muy bien- presumió la Yamanaka siendo seguida por Shikamaru y Tenten.- ¿Ustedes qué pedirán? También hay ramen…

-¿Enserio? ¡Entonces, ramen será!- exclamó Naruto tras ir por un silla y sentarse al lado de Hinata quedando al lado de Shino con su típica apariencia sombría y misteriosa.- ¿Ustedes qué pidieron?

-Amm… Ino, Shino y yo comeremos Curri mientras que…- decía Kiba.

-Neji y yo comeremos Yakitori.- interrumpió Tenten.- Ya no quiero ver nunca más un plato de curri.- comentó siendo rodeada por un aura negra al recordar el curri de la vida.-Hinata, ¿qué pedirás?

-¿Eh? Etto… ¿Qué m-me decías?- sintiendo un leve rubor en sus mejillas, levantó la mirada para encontrarse con la de Tenten.

-Hinata no has cambiado nada…- interrumpió Kiba con gracia.- Vamos, ¿algo interesante pasó en la misión?- al escuchar esto, Neji con una mueca de fastidio miró hacia un costado, debía salir de allí con su prima antes de que el resto de la aldea se enterase de su "relación" con ese Uchiha.

Neji quería lo mejor para su prima y no sabía lo feliz que podía llegar a hacer feliz ese Itachi a Hinata pero de tan solo saber que era un Uchiha, cualquier pretexto de felicidad que tuviese no era suficiente. Si permitía que esa relación siguiese Hinata sufriría mucho… y eso era lo menos que quería.

-¿Pueden cancelar mi pedido?- cuestionó Neji seriamente interfiriendo cualquier respuesta de su prima.- Hinata-sama hay asuntos del clan que debemos atender…

-Hmm ¡Neji, no arruines esto! No vemos a Hinata de hace años…- intervino Kiba.

-El clan es más importante… cuando todo se solucione podrán salir a donde sea, vamos Hinata-sama.- con tono suave pero firme se levantó de su lugar esperando que su prima se levantara.- ¿No escuchó, Hinata-sama?

-Neji, ¿no podrías dejar de hablar del clan por un momento? Seguro Hinata luego se ocupa de todo.- dijo Tenten esperanzada que por ella cambiara de parecer pero se llevo la sorpresa al igual que el resto de que Neji la mirara fríamente.

-No digas cosas que luego te arrepentirás, Neji-nisan.- intervino Hinata al ver cómo Neji apretaba sus puños y se disponía a decirle algo a Tenten.- No creo que haya asuntos de qué tratar…

-¿Cómo que no creé? ¡Su pareja es un problema!- objetó Neji severo volviéndose a sentar dejando a todo el resto perplejo.- El clan no permitirá que usted esté con alguien… así…

-Oye, oye… no sé de quién estés hablando pero Hinata tiene el derecho de estar con quién quiera.- replicó Ino siendo apoyada por todos.- ¿O es que tu clan califica todo?- inquirió con algo de molestia.

-Lo hace.- respondió sin inmutarse y siguiendo con la vista en su prima.- Y "él" no es digno de usted…

-¿Por qué no lo llamas por su nombre? ¿O es que hasta su nombre no es "digno" de salir de un Hyuga?- preguntó altanera sorprendiendo aun más a todos. El rostro de Neji se dejó llevar por la sorpresa haciendo saber a Hinata que comportarse así no sumaría nada, sólo quería que la dejaran hacer su vida o acaso, ¿también debía enamorarse de quién ellos dijeran?- Creo… creo que mejor me voy. Naruto-kun, ¿dejamos el ramen para otra ocasión, sí?

-Espere… ¿no ve lo que su presencia le hace? Usted jamás había hablado de esa manera, es como si ahora no tuviese educación.- impidiendo que se marchara, Neji dio un pequeño golpe en la mesa.

-No confundas las cosas Neji-nisan, la única manera de defender a mí novio de ti es comportarme de esta manera… pero… de todas formas las cosas que él me enseño me sirvieron más de las que me enseñar…

-¡No se atreva a seguir!- interrumpió enojado.

-Bueno, bueno… este… mejor calmémonos todos, ¿sí?- intervino Tenten.

-No te metas… tú no entiendes esto…- exclamó Neji.- Hinata-sama usted no puede estar con alguien así porque no es un Hyuga, usted mejor que nadie conoce las reglas del clan.

-¿Por qué no es un Hyuga? ¡Oh bien!- se levanto de la mesa y extendiéndole la mano a Tenten que aceptó confundida.- Un gusto conocerte, soy Hinata Hyuga…

-¿Eh? P-Pero ya nos conocíamos Hinata, ¿por qué es esto?- preguntó Tenten confundida.

-Es que…- soltando su mano se mantenía aun de pie.- No sabía que eras una Hyuga…- dijo fingiendo inocencia y encogiendo los hombros.- Etto… los felicito por su noviazgo y Neji-nisan espero que te disculpes con Tenten-neesan por lo que has dicho, ¿eh?- sonriendo con dulzura, como lo hacía a los doce años, esperaba alguna respuesta de su primo pero que no llegó, en su lugar solo vio como Neji bajaba su mirada y en el resto invadía un ambiente de incomodidad.

-Ya dijeron suficiente. Kiba, Hinata… vamos a pasear.- dijo finalmente Shino levantándose de su asiento.

-Sí… pero antes…

-Hinata ya se dijeron mucho vamos…- dijo esta vez Kiba.

-No, esto lo necesita escuchar.- detuvo a Kiba que la quería sacar de allí.- Neji-nisan, ¿puedo pedirte un favor?- preguntó en su tono usual y después de unos minutos tuvo un asentimiento.- Habla con padre por favor quiero que…

-Lo siento pero no haré que él acepte a su no…

-No es por ello.- interrumpió.- Dile a padre que quiero que convoque a los ancianos del consejo para pasado mañana.- completó pero viendo el rostro confuso de su primo decidió decirle allí mismo el motivo de la petición, suspiró.- Quiero renunciar al clan Hyuga y cortar cualquier lazo con ustedes. Cuento contigo Neji-nisan. ¿Vamos?- como si no hubiese dicho gran cosa, la ojiperla tomo a sus amigos de las manos y salieron de allí.

* * *

-Bien, ¿entendió lo que tenemos que hacer?- preguntó Hanabi sacando dos kunais.

-Sí, perfectamente.- respondió confiada Mikoto agarrando con más firmeza el sartén que traía.

**FLASH BACK**

-Entonces, ¿qué dices, aceptas?- habló Hiashi con una sonrisa arrogante ante aquella joven que también mantenía una sonrisa… una sonrisa casi maliciosa.

-Cómo no aceptar, Hiashi-sama…- respondió alegre.- No es para ofenderlo ni nada pero… quiero que su hija Hinata Hyuga esté lo más lejos posible de Itachi-kun.

**POV HANABI**

Qué problema.

¿Dónde está Neji-onisan cuando se lo necesita? No… esto es mejor, seguro que Neji-onisan también estaría, de alguna u otra manera, de acuerdo con todo esto.

-Bien, Uchiha-san… cuento con usted.- escuché decir a padre a la vez que salían de sala y se dirigían a la salida.

-Confíe Hiashi-sama, verá que su hija estará en un abrir y cerrar de ojos lejos de Itachi-kun.- dijo esa tal Azumi, ¿quién es esa? Ya suponía que Itachi le traería problemas a Nee-chan.

Luego de ver cómo padre despidió a esa chica, me dispuse a caminar hacia él, de algún modo tengo que hacer entrar en razón a padre de que deje ser feliz a Nee-chan.

-Hanabi ya es tarde, ve a dormir.- en voz autoritaria padre se dio vuelta acercándose a mí.- ¿Qué haces despierta a estas horas?

-No tengo sueño.- bajando la vista noté cómo se detenía frente mío.- Estoy preocupada por Nee-chan…

-¿Por Hinata?- preguntó incrédulo.- Tu hermana nunca sirvió para dar un buen ejemplo… hagas lo que hagas o decidas lo que decidas, no te parezcas a ella.- ¿Cómo podía decir eso? Sin levantar la vista, padre me rodeaba para seguir con su camino.

-Nee-chan es una gran persona y ninja…- objeté a su espalda.- ¿Por qué no parecerme a ella? Nee-chan hace lo que puede para hacer caso a sus mandatos y órdenes, trabajó muy duro día y noche para conseguir un nivel de pelea que sea aceptable para usted.

-Hanabi es tarde, ve a dormir.- como si estuviese ignorando a todo lo que dije, padre seguía con su camino pero no podía dejarlo ir… ¡Debía entender!

-¿Por qué? ¡Por qué no aceptas a Nee-chan!- me acerqué a él a la vez que se volteaba mirándome retadoramente.- Es tu hija no es posible que busques siempre un mínimo error para reprenderla…

-¡Hanabi, no seas insolente!

-Castígueme luego con entrenamientos o con su silencio pero es injusto que le haga esto a Nee-chan… hasta pensándolo fríamente y para conveniencia del Clan, una unión entre Nee-chan e Itachi Uchiha sería efectivo para la paz entre clanes.

Mordí mi labio inferior al terminar de hablar… esperaba cualquier cosa después, una palabra hiriente, una advertencia… hasta un golpe pero solo obtenía el silencio. No lo comprendía, levante la voz y me comporté altanera frente a padre, cosa que castigaría de inmediato pero solo se iba… seguía con su camino, sin mirarme, sin dirigirme la palabra… solo se iba en silencio.

**FIN POV HANABI**

Al día siguiente…

Hanabi salía de la mansión en búsqueda de su hermana, si le daban un gran castigo después no importaba, Hinata tenía que saber que esa Azumi actuaría para separarla de Itachi, ahora con el apoyo de su propio padre.

-Si las cosas siguen así, no dudo que ocurra una pelea entre clanes.- pensaba desganada.- ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo le hago? Hinata-neechan puede llegar a ser muy impulsiva, ¿será bueno informarle esto? Quizá, quizás pueda actuar sola…

-¡Oh, es Hinata-chan!- exclamó Mikoto sacando a Hanabi de sus pensamientos. La Uchiha iba de compras para hacer el almuerzo hasta que se encontró con una pequeña azabache ojos perla recordándole a alguien, sin dejar pasar ni un segundo se abalanzó a la pequeña levantándola y haciéndole girar.- Hinata-chan, ¿eh? ¿Dónde está mi hijo? ¿Te dejó sola? Pero qué chico…- decía enojada dejando a Hanabi en el suelo algo mareada.

-Etto… y-yo no soy Hinata…- dijo alejándose un poco de Mikoto.- Yo me llamo Hanabi Hyuga, soy la hermana menor de…

-¡La hermana pequeña es igual de hermosa que la mayor!- interrumpió con ternura volviendo a abrazar a Hanabi. Luego de unos minutos Mikoto la alejo de sí pero aún con sus manos en sus hombro, la miró de arriba abajo como analizándola provocando un escalofrío en la ojiperla.- Sí, seguro serás una muy buena pareja para Sasuke-kun…

-¡Eh! ¡No bromee, señora!- gritó Hanabi dramática.

-Si no es broma, Hanabi-chan.- dijo inocente.- Hinata-chan está con Itachi y lo más normal ahora es que tú estés con Sasuke…

-¿Q-Qué? aguarde… ¿Usted aprueba la relación que tiene mi Nee-chan con Itachi?- preguntó Hanabi recibiendo un asentimiento de la morena. Hanabi la miraba detenidamente esperando algún gesto que le demostrara que lo que decía era mentira aunque no era necesario, el solo ver la mirada de Mikoto podía ver lo honesta que era.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas, Hanabi-chan?- cuestionó Mikoto notando cómo Hanabi se perdía cada vez más en sus pensamientos.

-Mikoto-san… ¿Me ayudaría a detener a Azumi que trata de romper la relación entre Nee-chan e Itachi?- Mikoto abrió sus ojos ante la sorpresa, no sabía nada al respecto de aquello ni menos que Azumi estuviese involucrada pero conociéndola y sabiendo la relación que anteriormente tenía con su hijo mayor sabía que ella no aceptaría con facilidad que Itachi estuviese con alguien más.

**FIN FLASH BACK**

-Oye, Hanabi-chan…- llamó Mikoto haciendo que Hanabi se desprendiera en su labor de ver cada acción de Azumi, la habían llegado a seguir hasta su departamento luego de presenciar todo ese teatrito que le hiso a Hinata.- ¿Por qué sencillamente no le contamos a Itachi y Hinata-chan lo que sucede?

-Porque tanto su hijo como mi hermana son impulsivos… o eso creo.- dijo esto último en un susurro.- Además ellos ya pasaron suficiente, creo que es hora de que las personas que los queremos, los protejamos…

Mikoto parpadeo un par de veces, era un tanto difícil ver a pequeñas como Hanabi decir algo tan maduro y bondadoso como eso.

-Mi hijo tuvo suerte.- Hanabi le miró confundida.- Hinata-chan es una buena persona y no dudo que le llegue a ser feliz.

-No dude de eso, Mikoto-san. Nee-chan hará de su hijo un hombre feliz.- jugando con sus kunais en sus dedos, le brindaba una sonrisa de felicidad, para Hanabi saber que no era la única que apoyaba a su hermana en su felicidad era tranquilizador y muy reconfortante.

-Y de seguro que, también tú harás muy feliz a Sasuke…

-Sí… ¿Eh? ¡Le dije que no bromee con eso!- gritó la ojiperla al terminar de procesar lo que había oído a la vez que soltaba sus kunais y Mikoto contenía una risa.

.

.

.

-¿Hmm? Alguien está afuera...- susurró Azumi viendo de reojo por su ventana a unos árboles.

* * *

**Okaaa... xD me eh pasado, verdad? ettoo... espero que no se hayan aburrido o dormido mientras leian xD**

**pero bueno, muchas gracias por leer, los reviews, fav y alertas.. GRACIAS!**

**Ya saben... dejen reviews y**

**HASTA LA PRÓXIMA :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Holaa como están? ^^ etto... aqui les dejo el siguiente cap :D espero que sea de su agrado :)**

**Nota: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen**

* * *

**Capítulo 12**

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?- cuestionó nuevamente el azabache mientras que a su frente estaban Hanabi y Azumi exhaustas con algunos que otros moretones y su madre tenía una leve sonrisa que cambiaba a una mirada desaprobatoria cuando miraba a Azumi.

-Itachi-neesan…- comenzó Hanabi ganándose una fría mirada de Azumi y una divertida de Mikoto.- Sólo estaba hablando tranquilamente con Mikoto-san hasta que esta mujer apareció de la nada y me atacó… solo me defendí…- dijo con inocencia a la vez que se encogía de hombros y apuntaba a la Uchiha a su lado.

-¡Eso es mentira! ¡Ésta niña me estaba espiando, dime qué miembro del clan Hyuga hace eso!- con un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas por la rabia, gritaba con ofensa.

**POV AZUMI**

Esta mocosa… tal vez logre tener a Mikoto-san de su parte pero no crea que con eso será suficiente para que Hinata siga siendo la novia de Itachi-kun… aunque ahora que Mikoto-san sabe lo que eh hecho la noche anterior, se me hará más difícil actuar con libertad.

Mirando a Itachi-kun algo sonrojado por cómo le llamó Hanabi, apreté mis puños… no soportaba saber que Hinata era aceptada por Mikoto-san, es injusto… yo conozco a Itachi-kun desde que éramos niños ¿y ella? Ella no sabría ni siquiera que él existiera si no hubiera sido por esa estúpida misión.

-Mikoto-san…-interrumpí ésa escenita dónde Hanabi avergonzaba a Itachi-kun con cosas de la relación con su hermana, ya me irritaba.- En verdad... ¿En verdad acepta a Hinata como novia de Itachi-kun?- cuestioné y no pasó mucho para escuchar un suspiro de Itachi para luego decir algo… pero Mikoto-san lo detuvo.

-No eh tenido aun la oportunidad de hablar lo suficiente con Hinata-chan pero si es la mujer que mi hijo eligió y presentarla a nosotros… no tengo motivos para no aceptarla.

**FIN POV AZUMI**

* * *

-Etto… ¿Hasta dónde vamos a seguir caminando?- preguntó Hinata estando ya en los adentros del bosque de Konoha, Kiba y Shino no paraban de caminar… bueno en realidad, Kiba era el que no dejaba de caminar y Shino sólo lo seguía y por consiguiente Hinata.- Etto…

-¿Enserio estás de novia?- dándose vuelta bruscamente, el Inuzuka la miraba detenidamente.

-No creo que mienta.- comentó Shino.- Más aun viendo el comportamiento de Neji.

-¿Quién es?- cambió de pregunta mientras que Hinata sólo intercalaba miradas entre él y Shino, ambos chicos la miraban fijamente y con suma seriedad.

-Debe ser alguien importante como para que quieras cortar todo lazo con tu clan.- comentó nuevamente Shino, Hinata suspiró… había dicho eso por impulso ¿pero qué otra opción le dejaban? De igual manera sino aceptaban la relación que tenía con Itachi seguramente la iban a expulsar.

-¿Tenemos que estar aquí? Esta… como que se está poniendo fresco…- dijo Hinata luego de un silencio a la vez que se abrazaba a sí misma como si tuviese frío.

-Hinata responde…. No te vas a escapar…

-No, no Kiba-kun…- negando con sus manos y una risa un tanto nerviosa, volvió a suspirar.- No es que escape… solo que… no quiero cruzarme con alguien…- susurró recordando las palabras de Azumi. Mirando una vez más a sus amigos se preguntó ¿de qué escapaba? No era que desconfiara de Itachi… pero ¿aun así se protegía por si a caso?

Negó con su cabeza tratando de alejar esos pensamientos.

-Etto…- mirando al cielo respiró hondo.- Yo…

-¿Desde cuándo estás de novia?- interrumpió Kiba dando un paso hacia ella.

-¿Él es tan importante como para hacer eso?- preguntó esta vez Shino, refiriéndose a lo de su clan y dando también un paso hacia ella.

-Espera… ¿es algunos de tus compañeros de misión?- llevando su mano derecha a su mentón, Kiba repasaba cada shinobi que recordaba y que había ido a Kumogakure ya que se los había memorizado a todos, al igual que Shino, por la seguridad de su compañera y amiga de equipo.

-Pasaste cuatro años en Kumo…- comentó Shino reflexionando.- Pero…- Hinata, que hasta ese entonces se encogía de hombros ante sus preguntas, comenzó a palidecer. Era muy difícil, sino que imposible, que a Shino se le fuera algún dato o errara en alguna suposición.

-La mayoría de los tu grupo regresaron… los únicos… que se quedaron… por cuatro años fueron… tú…- para la sorpresa de Hinata, Kiba era el que continuaba lo que Shino estaba diciendo, pero en el momento que el Inuzuka se daba cuenta lo que sus palabras significaban... decía cada palabras más lento y como un susurro.- tú… con…

-Uchiha Itachi.- completó Shino acomodando sus lentes, Kiba quedaba con su boca abierta por la impresión y Hinata trataba de sonreír.

* * *

Un suspiró más salía del ojiperla y dando una última mirada al camino por donde Tenten se había ido, quiso ir en búsqueda de su prima.

"_- No sabía que eras una Hyuga…-"_

-No puedo creer que Hinata-sama haya respondido así…- pensando en voz alta, parado en medio de la calle y frente al restaurant de Choji, apretaba sus puños ante la impotencia que sentía ¿es que Hinata no entendía? Ella es una Hyuga y él un Uchiha.- Y ahora quiere cortar lazos con el clan…

-Pues creo que tú la orillaste a eso…- comentó Naruto posicionándose a su lado con ambos brazos detrás de su cabeza.- Hinata-chan siempre ah sido amable y ah cedido ante los deseos de los demás, ¿tan malo es que quiere ver por su felicidad?- cuestionó el rubio mirando al ojiperla de reojo.

Luego de tan tensa reunión y que el equipo 8 se fuera, Tenten se levantó sin mediar palabras para luego irse… y no fue hasta minutos después que Neji también lo hiciera pero no había avanzado más de dónde estaba ahora junto con Naruto. Ino, que había quedado sola en la mesa, decidió ir a ver cómo iban las cosas en la cocina con Choji ya luego se pondría al día con Hinata y de su novio que tan alterado tenía a todos.

-Él no es propio para ella.- se limitó a responder. Bajando la vista con un suspiro, se puso en marcha al distrito Hyuga, en dirección contraria de la que se había ido Tenten.

Naruto al ver lo que Neji, el tan llamado genio hacía, frunció su ceño y aun con sus brazos detrás de su cabeza caminó a su lado. De vez en cuando lo miraba de soslayo, se notaba que Neji quería mucho a Tenten… en sus ojos se podía ver lo sombrío de la tristeza y la culpa ¿cómo no? se atrevió a reclamar a Hinata por tener una pareja que no pertenecía a su clan y él andaba con Tenten.

-Aunque lo que Hinata-chan hiso después también estuvo un poco de más…- susurró Naruto rascándose la mejilla al recordar la acción de la Hyuga.

-Si hubieras sido tú la pareja de Hinata-sama… el consejo lo hubiera tomado mejor.- comentó Neji tomando por sorpresa al rubio.- Si tan solo…

-¿Por qué siempre hay que tener la aprobación del consejo? Sí, sí… yo no sé para nada lo que es ser un Hyuga y pertenecer a un clan… pero, Hinata-chan merece ser feliz ¿no lo crees? Además no creo que su novio sea mala influencia…- dijo con una sonrisa y mirando al cielo preguntándose a quién debía agradecer que Hinata ganara confianza y valor.

-¿Qué no lo es? Naruto tú viste cómo Hinata-sama, de forma altanera y hasta grosera, respondió.- musitó el Hyuga.

-Por eso mismo…- dijo con gracia Naruto provocando que Neji se detuviese, le enfrentara y… por si fuera poco, activara su byakugan.- No… no te lo tomes así Neji…

-¿Y cómo quieres que me lo tome? Ése sujeto es una mala influencia para Hinata-sama… levantó la voz, fue grosera, altanera, sarcástica…

-Cómo si tú tampoco lo fueras…- interrumpió Naruto para luego liberar una risa nerviosa, Neji le miraba con una cara de pocos amigos… no, Neji le miraba con una cara de un asesino que haya matado a millares de personas anteriormente torturadas.- Broma, broma… pero ya enserio, no es que Hinata-chan sea todo eso por el "sujeto" como le dices, yo creo que… Hinata-chan por aquel sujeto ha conseguido más valor y confianza en sí misma para decir lo que siempre ha callado.- aunque no pareciese, Neji se puso a pensar aquello… la primera vez que la vio en la mansión sí parecía más segura.

-No, no, no ¿qué piensas? Él no es un Hyuga… es un Uchiha… no importa cuanto haya progresado Hinata-sama por él, es imposible que ellos…- pensaba Neji desactivando su byakugan pero fue interrumpido por Naruto que le llamaba. Suspirando siguió con su camino, pensara lo que pensara el consejo tenía la última palabra.

-¡Hey, "genio"! ¿No me escuchas?- exclamó Naruto molesto por ser ignorado.

-Sí Naruto te escucho, ¿qué quieres? Espera, ¿por qué demonios me sigues?

-Necesito hablar algo con Hinata-chan.- respondió con simpleza.- Este… ¿por qué dijiste que hubiera sido mejor que yo fuera su pareja? Hinata-chan y yo nunca nos llevamos de esa manera.- Naruto escuchó un suspiro por parte del Hyuga acompañado por un idiota y de seguro que si no hubiesen sido interrumpidos, Naruto armaría una pelea por haberlo llamado así.

-Como sea… nos vemos otro día, Naruto.- se despidió el Hyuga pasando al lado de quién los interrumpió. No sabía para nada en qué andaban pero se notaba en el rostro de ella un deje de molestia y a pesar de que era común en ella, algo le decía que esta situación era diferente ¿por qué? pues porque… ella nunca busca a Naruto de no ser por alguna misión o uno que otro recado y también porque Naruto al verla… no la saludaba como siempre lo hacía, hiperactivamente alegre.

Suspiró, debía pensar en sus propios problemas y no de los demás… tenía que pedirle perdón a Tenten por la manera en que le habló pero antes debía arreglar y ordenar sus pensamientos.

-¿Felicidad o el Clan?- susurró Neji antes de entrar a la mansión Hyuga.

* * *

-¿Qué quieres, Sakura-chan?- preguntó el rubio con una fingida tranquilidad. No era que ahora le desagradara Sakura pero cuando Hinata le devolvió aquella chamarra que había olvidado, se acordó luego de mucho esfuerzo lo que le había dicho a ella. Debía encontrar aquello que le diera valor y confianza, lo que vio que Hinata ya había encontrado, amor.

Él amaba a Sakura pero de nada servía si solo él era quién trataba de mantener vivo aquel sentimiento, tal vez hubiese sido por costumbre o quizá tenía esperanzas de que si insistía Sakura le viera.

-N-Necesito… necesito hablar contigo…- dijo Sakura bajando la vista y con una mueca.

* * *

**Amm... como quedó? :$ sean sinceros ^^ dejen review si? jjje no cuesta nada :$**

**en fin... os cuento que trataré de que el fic no pesé del cap 15 o 16 xDD**

**y... gracias por leer hasta el final y hasta la próxima :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Holaa... ._. bien, volvi a aparecer! :( lo sieeento! :/ mi musa no me visita ultimamente x( **

**etto... espero que les guste este cap :)**

**Nota: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen**

* * *

**Capítulo 13**

-Madre… Hanabi-san, por favor déjenme a solas con Azumi.- pidió el Uchiha recibiendo una reprobatoria de última mencionada pero que inmediatamente Mikoto se disponía a llevársela de allí.

-No hay problema hijo… y trae a Hinata-chan más seguido a casa, ¿bueno?- con una dulce sonrisa, se despidió de Itachi llevándose a Hanabi a rastras.

Itachi respiró hondo después de ver cómo aquellas mujeres se alejaban dejándolo solo con Azumi que por su parte tenia la mirada agachas y ambas manos apretados en puños.

-No tienes por qué ser amable.- comentó la Uchiha sin levantar la mirada.- Eres… un Uchiha.- susurró.

Itachi cerrando sus ojos caminó hacia un lado de la azabache apoyándose en un poste, elevando su mirar notó las armoniosas nubes que estaban en aquel cielo recordándole lo pacífico que era estar en Kumo. Todo era complicado… sabía perfectamente que cuando regresaran las cosas no estarían en bandeja de plata pero… no esperaba esto.

-Mi padre le dijo algo a Hinata que no sé y tampoco sé qué ideas tontas estará teniendo por ello, nos ausentamos en la cena con los Hyugas y por lo tal tengo el mal visto de su "nisan"... joder… no sé en dónde ni tampoco cómo está Hinata ya que está enojada…- pensaba Itachi cerrando sus ojos.- Azumi…- abrió sus ojos y giró su rostro para mirarla, ella no decía ni hacía nada, sólo estaba allí parada con la mirada agachas y con ambas manos hechas un puño.- ¿Qué hiciste?- preguntó llamando la atención de la azabache.

Tragando suavemente levanto su mirar aunque evitando el contacto directo.

-¿De qué hablas, Itachi-kun?

-Mi madre no estaría involucrada en algo como esto sin una buena razón…- comenzó volviendo a cerrar sus ojos.- Aparte te vi entrar al complejo Hyuga, supongo que ellos tampoco aceptan la relación que tengo con Hinata y…

-También supones que todo está conectado.- completó la azabache.- Tal vez… le dije un par de cosas.- confesó para la desgracia del azabache.- Hiashi-sama me pidió que te alejara de su hija… y esa propuesta me cayó como anillo al dedo, era lo que me faltaba para tratar de separarlos.- finalizó con una diminuta sonrisa y volviendo su mirada agachas, no podía mentirle a Itachi… aunque si lo intentara, tarde o temprano se enteraría por parte de su madre o de Hanabi.

-Así que ambos líderes del clan Hyuga y Uchiha se oponen…- Itachi rió por lo bajo aunque sólo duro unos segundos, volviendo su mirar a Azumi la sujetó suave pero firmemente desde su brazo.- Te advertí que no te metieras con ella y aun así lo hiciste… la atacaste apenas la conociste con eso del beso, cuando a lo mucho puede pasar por un pico…- aumentando la fuerza del agarre se posicionaba frente a ella.- Hace años terminamos, te deje en claro todos mis sentimientos tratando de no ser cruel pero ahora no me importa ¿sabes? Lastimaste por segunda vez a la persona que tanto quiero… a la persona que amo…- el agarre le dolía pero no era comparado con el dolor que le causaba aquellas simples palabras con esa voz tan fría que poseía un deje de rencor sin contar con esa mirada que congelaba hasta los huesos.

Azumi entendía que era lo que merecía, en el fondo sabía que tratar de separarlo de la Hyuga se podría ganar el rencor de su amado hasta que jamás la llegara a perdonar.

Espero con delgadas lágrimas recorriendo sus mejillas alguna otra palabra para abrir aun más la herida que segundo a segundo dolía más, obteniendo sólo la libertad de su brazo, ahora con un gran moretón.

-Te quiero lejos de Hinata.- sentenció Itachi y sin esperar respuesta alguna comenzó a alejarse de Azumi.

* * *

Naruto caminaba hacia su hogar a paso lento, con la mirada pegada al suelo solo trataba de entender el comportamiento de Sakura, si antes decía que no la entendía… ahora estaba completamente perdido. Levantando la vista notó que aun era muy temprano para regresar a casa, no tenía ninguna misión y tampoco sabía dónde pudiese estar Kakashi para molestarlo con entrenar.

-Y ni hablar de Sasuke.- bufó molesto, él pensaba acompañar a Neji hasta toparse con Hinata pero con la interrupción de Sakura lo desechó por completo, el Hyuga seguro estaba tratando de ordenar sus pensamientos. Suspiró.

Detuvo su paso y contempló el cielo azul ¿y si iba a buscar a Hinata? Hasta donde recordaba se había ido con su equipo, no creía que sería una molestia, aunque seguramente estaban poniéndose al corriente luego de años sin verse.

Naruto ante la desesperación, revolvió con ambas manos su dorado cabello, luego dio una patada al suelo y con una vista confiada se decidió.

-¡Iré a molestar al teme!- pensó y como si la suerte volviera a su lado, a lo lejos veía al hermano mayor, Itachi, acercarse.

**POV ITACHI**

Si vuelvo a la posada puede que ella ya esté pero si no está, estaré perdiendo tiempo y ella pensara que no me importa. En todo caso, ¿dónde la busco? ¿Será que está en el complejo Hyuga? Si me aparezco por ahí corro peligro de ser asesinado por su "nisan" otra vez y por su hermanita aunque si tampoco voy se agravará las cosas y Hiashi-sama lo tomara como una victoria…

-Joder y todavía tengo que hablar con mi padre.- me estoy poniendo de mal humor.

-Hey Itachi…- lo que me faltaba… Naruto.

Detuve mi paso esperando que me alcanzara, al parecer me estaba hablando de hace rato… como sea, seguro quiere saber dónde estará mi Ototo.

-¿Sabes dónde está el teme?- bingo, Naruto es tan fácil de predecir, ¿me pregunto qué le habrá visto Hinata? Sacudí mi cabeza, estoy mal direccionando mi enojo. Suspire.

-Sasuke…- me detuve a pensar ¿dónde estaba mi Ototo?- La última vez que lo vi… me dejó junto al Hyuga…- diciendo lo último en un susurro recordé lo sucedido.

**FLASH BACK**

-¿Tienes algo para decir a tu defesa, Uchiha?- preguntaba Neji a Itachi tronándose los dedos.

-E-Eh… p-pues… verás…- retrocediendo con ambas manos levantadas para defensa, Itachi ideaba algo para salir de allí ileso.

Sasuke que veía la expresión de Itachi con una sonrisa ladina, se despidió de Tenten para alejarse de allí y no salir afectado.

-¡Hey Sasuke! ¿No me piensas ayudar?- gritó el Uchiha mayor mientras esquivaba los primeros golpes de Neji. Sasuke detuvo su paso y girando un poco le dedicó una sonrisa divertida.

-Arréglatelas tú solo, "Aniki"- caminando nuevamente escuchaba algunos estruendos.- Y esto es por la pelea con Hinata que tuve soportar por tu culpa.- susurró viéndose a sí mismo con sus ropas desgastada y sucia.

-¡Sasuke!

**FIN FLASH BACK**

-¿Itachi?- tape con mi mano un tic que me había aparecido en mi ojo derecho, ése Sasuke me las pagará, me abandono ante ése Hyuga y para el colmo termine prácticamente huyendo de él ya que si le llegaba a lastimar podría complicar las cosas entre ambos.

-Eh… Sasuke debe estar en casa.- respondí al fin a Naruto.- Aunque… por última vez lo vi en la mañana, debe ser que está entrenando o algo.

-Mmm lo dudo, me dijo ésta mañana que no tenía ganas de entrenar.- comentó Naruto dando un suspiro.- Como sea… veré si lo encuentro en su casa, y si no… buscaré a Hinata-chan. Hasta luego Itachi.- poniéndose a caminar al lado contrario del que me dirigía, asimilé lo último que dijo, ¿buscar a Hinata? ¿Para qué?

-¡Hey Naruto! ¿Tú sabes dónde está Hinata?

-Pues… al medio día fuimos al restaurant de Choji…- dándose la vuelta, Naruto comenzó a hablar… y ¿Qué? él y Hinata ¿fueron a un restaurant?- Y nos encontramos con Kiba, Shino, Tenten, Ino y Neji.- solté el aire que contuve, menos mal… fue una comida en grupo.- luego Hinata se puso a discutir con Neji y ella y su equipo se fueron… supongo que seguirán hablando. Pero ¿por qué lo preguntas?

Me di media vuelta, Hinata había discutido con Neji, ¿había discutido? Me pregunto qué habrá sido como para que ella discutiera, bueno al menos sé que está con su equipo y deben de estar en el bosque.

-¡Oye no me ignores!- giré ante el grito de Naruto… debo admitir que debe ser cansador para Sasuke estar en misión con él. Sonreí de lado y me disculpe.- Ya algo me decía que no eras diferente del todo al teme.

-Eso ¿fue un insulto?

-Ya lo decidirás tú. Pero responde, ¿por qué preguntas por Hinata-chan?- veo que Naruto se ha vuelto más… ¿cómo decirlo? Más ¿directo?

-Amm pues… debo hablar con ella.- me limité a decir, al instante noté que me miraba de arriba abajo, ¿qué busca? Para dejar de perder tiempo quise despedirme pero en eso me di cuenta que traía colgando de su brazo una chamarra y fijándome bien, sí, en Kumo se la había visto puesta a Hinata.- Oye, ¿y esa chamarra?

-¿Eh, esta? ¡Ah! Me la devolvió Hinata-chan en el medio día.

Parpadee un par de veces, no sabía que esa chamarra era de él… pero ¿por qué Naruto se la había dado? ¿Habrán prometido algo?… volví a sacudir mi cabeza, tengo que ir a buscar a Hinata y lo único que estoy haciendo es hacerme malas ideas y poniéndome de un pésimo humor.

Dando un sonoro suspiro me di la vuelta y comencé a alejarme de Naruto sin tomar en cuenta sus gritos.

-Me sorprende la paciencia que le tiene Sasuke.

**FIN POV ITACHI**

* * *

Hinata hacía la décima cruz en la tierra con una rama seca, sentada en una roca escuchaba la discusión de sus amigos. Llevaban así un buen tiempo y Hinata no podía más que esperar a que se calmaran.

-No es que no lo acepte, pero ¿cómo harán con sus clanes?

-Eso lo deciden ellos, Kiba. Además siendo ambos herederos de sus respectivos clanes, ya habrán pensado en eso.- respondió Shino acomodando sus lentes y dirigiendo su vista a su amiga, caminó a ella.- Hinata confió en lo que hayas elegido, te apoyo.

-¡Hey no me dejes como el que no apoya a sus amigos!- grito el Inuzuka con su puño derecho al aire.

-¡Gracias Shino-kun!- dijo la Hyuga muy feliz por lo que dijo su amigo, tanto que sin pensarlo soltó aquella ramita y le brindó un abrazo.- Enserio gracias.

Kiba, que estaba detrás de los dos, se sorprendió por lo efusiva que había sido Hinata, si la recordaba bien ella no manifestaría así abiertamente su alegría, aunque sea con ellos.

-Si quieren podemos salir los cuatro alguna vez… verán que Itachi les caerá bien.- dijo la ojiperla soltando a Shino e intercambiando miradas entre él y Kiba.- Me gustaría mucho que todos se llevaran bien…

-Tu familia no lo tomó bien, ¿Hinata?- preguntó Kiba.

-Etto… ayer era que se los iba a presentar pero… no llegó a ser.- respondió con dificultad.- Pero… como vieron en el restaurant… Neji-nisan no lo acepta.- finalizó con tristeza.

-Es normal, los dos son de clanes diferentes era de esperar que se negaran.- dijo Shino.

-¡Oye! ¿No puedes ser menos negativo? ¡Hinata tiene derecho a estar con quién quiera!- musitó Kiba ante el comentario tan insensible.

-Eso quiere decir que ¿aceptas también a Itachi?- preguntó Hinata con emoción recibiendo un dudoso asentimiento del Inuzuka pero siendo suficiente para darle fuerzas y tener la certeza de que sus dos amigos la apoyaban y aceptaban su relación. Y al igual que a Shino, Hinata corrió a abrazar a Kiba, dejándolo aun más sorprendido.

Liberando a Kiba del abrazo les agradeció a ambos chicos una vez más por su apoyo, sólo esperaba que una vez que volviese a hablar con Itachi, las cosas con su padre fueran así.

-Pero si le pido dejar de ser parte del clan Hyuga será un motivo más para no aceptar a Itachi… y… todavía tengo que pensar en el pedido de Fugaku-san.- su mente la volvió a la realidad, ¿qué le esperaba luego de entrenamientos duros y grandes esfuerzos para ser reconocida? ¿Dejar de ser un Hyuga y shinobi?

-Hinata.- la voz de Shino la sacó de sus pensamientos.- Tu relación con Itachi Uchiha, ¿vale la pena tantos sacrificios?- sus amigos no sabían nada de la condición que le impuso Fugaku sólo sabían que iba a dejar de pertenecer al clan, si Shino le preguntaba eso con sólo saber eso, ¿qué le diría si se enteraba de lo otro?

La Hyuga luego de dejar la sorpresa de lado, bajo su vista… hasta el momento no quiso plantearse esa pregunta pero ya no lo podía evitar.

-Hinata…- habló esta vez Kiba.- Si no estás segura ¿por qué sacrificas tal cosa por él? Tu familia pudo ser muy estricta y distante contigo pero en fin de cuentas… es tú familia, es dónde perteneces.- sin levantar la vista, ella escuchaba atentamente las palabras de Kiba.- Hinata…

-¿De qué sacrificio hablan, Hinata?- los tres chicos se asustaron por la voz que provenía de unos metros atrás de ellos y viendo de quién se trataba pasaron del susto a la sorpresa.- Hinata, ¿qué sucede?- Itachi volvió a cuestionar de nueva cuenta.

-Ella piensa cortar lazos con el clan Hyuga por ti.- habló Shino al ser el primero en reaccionar, ganándose un reclamo de la Hyuga y una mirada molesta del Uchiha.- Espero que seas capaz de ganarte el visto bueno de Hiashi porque, por más buena que sea la relación que tengas con Hinata, no aceptaré que haga tal sacrificio.- advirtió Shino seriamente y sin despedirse de nadie, comenzaba a alejarse de todos.

-Shino tiene razón.- susurró Kiba siendo sólo audible para Hinata.

-¿Q-Qué? Kiba… yo…

-Escúchame bien, Uchiha.- dijo Kiba apuntando a Itachi con su dedo índice, impidiendo cualquier palabra de la ojiperla.- Más te vale que no hagas sufrir a Hinata, ella ya tuvo suficiente sufrimiento con los arduos entrenamientos de su padre y el irracional enamoramiento del tarado de Naruto. Más te vale que ella no deje su clan por ti, porque si no te aseguro que, junto a Shino, nos conocerás…

-¡K-Kiba! ¡Cállate!

-Como sea… me voy, ustedes tendrán que hablar pero ya sabes Uchiha.- dijo Kiba antes de irse.

-Y-Yo… l-lo s-siento, Kiba no debió decir e- una vez que quedaron solos, Hinata no se atrevía a levantar la mirada y viendo cómo Itachi no hablaría juntó valor y trató de disculparse sin embargo antes de terminar de hablar sentía cómo los brazos de Itachi la rodeaban.- ¿Itachi?

-Te prohíbo…

-¿Qué?

-¡Hinata te prohíbo que dejes de ser quién eres por mí!… no me lo perdonaría nunca.- hundiendo su rostro en el cuello de la ojiperla, Itachi abrazaba más a Hinata sin saber que esa simple oración provocaba un gran caos en el interior de la mujer.

* * *

**Haaasta aqui llego :D**

**y que tal? hagamenlo saber con un reviews, si? aunque sea para corregir algo (siempre se puede aprender) jeje etto gracias por leer hasta el final y nos leemos en la proxima ^^ (que personalmente espero no tardarme tanto u.u lo siento)**

**Saludos, cuidense! ^^**


End file.
